Changes, Choices, and Tiaras
by oneamongeveryone
Summary: After a meeting with her parents Sam's life is changes forver where she has to make a huge decision. Can Danny face his true feelings? Can Sam keep her life together? Or will she have to give up who she is? DxS. Please review!


**Changes, Choices, and Tiaras **

CHAPTER ONE

Sam sat in her parent's office waiting for them to come in and give her a talk. While she waited she talked to Danny and Tucker over the phone.

Sam: …I don't probably 'the talk'

Tucker: what?

Sam: you know the birds and the bees

Danny: sounds like fun

Sam: yeah we'll probably get as far as … Well Samantha we want to talk about the birds and the bees and then they will be afraid of me with my usual I already know and I don't care look

Danny: I hate that look

Tucker: yeah I mean I am friends with you and that look scares me

Sam: then it should work on them

Danny: let's hope so you can get your butt over here and we can still make it to the movies

Sam: well got to go the rents are coming

Sam then hung up the phone. Her parents then walked into the room with their fake smiles and pearls and designer clothes. They sat down across from her. They smiled at her and Sam gave her look.

Pamela: Samantha there is something we would like to tell you

Jeremy: something that will have a big impact on your life

Sam: well I already had braces

Pamela: no it's bigger than orthodontia

Jeremy: Samantha you are the next heir to the thrown

Sam: wait you're saying I'm a … a

Pamela: you are the Princess

Sam: me a princess..?

Sam put her hand to her head and slouched back into her chair. Her parents ignored her and kept going.

Pamela: I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, and dress like a princess

Sam: no

Pamela: what

Sam: no I don't accept

Jeremy: Samantha I don't think you understand. If you refuse to accept the throne then we will no longer have the crown

Sam: well give up the crown

Sam then stood up and began to walk out. Her parents followed after her.

Pamela: Samantha, the three of us have to talk

Sam: I can't talk right now I'm late meeting Danny and Tucker

Jeremy: This is getting us nowhere! Talk to us!

Sam: Oh, OK. Um, is there maybe something else about me and my life that just maybe I might want to know about? Um-oh no, are you two waiting to take me on a talk show somewhere and to let me know I have a twin sister who's a duchess?

Grandma Manson: You have a cousin who's a contessa. Fondly known as Bartholomew. Actually, we call him Pookie.

Jeremy: mother

Grandma Manson: I told you to tell her years ago, but you wanted to wait until you had to retire

Grandma Manson then walked out half laughing.

Pamela: Samantha we hate to leave you, but we have to go we have a meeting with Portugal and Spain. We will be gone for the week so behave yourself! We will begin Princess Lessons when we get back.

Jeremy: oh and this is a royal secret so don't go telling all your friends.

Sam: don't worry, I won't

Her parents then walked out the door followed by three maids carrying there suitcase. Sam stood there and looked around she was alone. No one was here. At least now she knew where her parents went when they left her alone, and why they left. Sam felt a horrible pain inside her and she 

wanted to feel numb and make it go away. She didn't want to feel anything, she just wanted to be alone and be free. She then looked over to her parent's liquor cabinet.

Sam: so they tell me I'm a princess and they leave for a week. (Extremely sarcastic) Oh my parents are wonderful, the best they should write a book.

Danny and Tucker sat on the roof as they waited for Sam. The sun had gone down and she was two hours late. They missed their movie they wanted to see and it was getting late. Danny hung up his phone

Danny: something's not right she still hasn't picked up.

Tucker: face it Danny she's not coming

Danny: but there has to be a reason.

Tucker: well while you find out I'm going home for dinner before I miss that too.

Danny: alright

The two then walked down stairs and went their separate ways. Danny turned down an ally. He made sure no one was looking and changed into his ghost form. He then flew off towards Sam's house. When he arrived he could hear the music from outside. He banged on the door, but got no answer. He looked in the drive way and saw the limo missing which meant she was home alone again. He then phased through the door. He walked into the ballroom and saw Sam on the table dancing with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: (slurred and loud) DANNY! HI

Sam: whoa

Sam then fell off the table; Danny swiftly caught her with his arm.

Danny: how bout we turn off the music and end the party

Sam: (laughing) then we will begin another one

Sam then ran upstairs. Danny then changed back and turned off the music. He put the cork back in the bottle and placed it back in the cabinet. He then walked upstairs and into Sam's room.

Sam: oh Danny (giggle)

Danny walked over to the open bathroom door. He gasped and turned to put his back against the wall so he couldn't see. Did he see what he thought? Did Sam just have her shirt and bra off right in front of him? Sam walked right in front of him smiling. She took his hands and placed them on top of her bare breasts.

Sam: its okay, I'm ready.

Danny: Sam no

Danny pulled his hands away and turned around. Sam giggled and laughed when she spoke.

Sam: Danny I love you

Danny: come one Sam, not tonight not like this

Sam: like what

Danny: Sam you don't mean it, you're drunk

Sam: what do you mean?

Danny: I mean it's time for you to go to sleep!

Sam: (angry) God that's just what I need someone else telling me what to do. Incased you can't see I am talking my clothes off and throwing myself at you and you are telling me what to do and don't do.

Danny: Sam why don't you

Sam: I get enough of this from my parents get out

Danny: what

Sam: leave … I said LEAVE

Danny then grabbed her by her arm. He held her tight and shook her, but he didn't hurt her.

Danny: You can yell at me all you want, you can bite me, claw me, and hit me and I still won't leave, not when you are like this, where you can hurt yourself.

Danny then turned around and shut his eyes. Sam angrily pulled opened a drawer and pulled out an extra large concert shirt. She put it over her head and then slipped off her pants and pulled on a pair of shorts. She then climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

Sam: virgin safely in bed.

Danny turned around slowly and saw her in bed. She turned over, so she didn't face him and shut her eyes. Danny looked around. Her room was a mess. He walked over and started to place her CD's back on the shelf.

An hour later the room looked at least decent. Danny lied on the bed next to Sam. She turned over and put her head on his chest. Danny's eyes widened, he then sighed and smiled as he rapped his arm around her and began to gently stroke her hair. He thought she was still asleep, but she then whispered an apology

Sam: I'm sorry

Danny: it's okay

Sam: you should get home

Danny: told my parents I was sleeping over Tuckers

Sam: but what if

Danny: also told them that his home phone isn't working so they'd have to call my cell

Sam: thank you

Danny: it's what best friends do, but you're parents aren't going to find me tomorrow morning and hunt me down right

Sam: gone for the week

It was silent for a while. They were so close to each other that he could feel Sam's chest rise and fall as she breathed softly.

Danny: if I can ask … why did you do this to yourself?

Sam: wanted to feel numb. I didn't want to feel anything

Danny: why

Sam: it's a secret

Danny: like afraid to tell me or I don't want to know secret

Sam: not allowed to tell anyone.

Danny: alright. If I guess will you tell me if I'm right?

Sam: nope, but I'm afraid I'm going to see less of you. I am going to be busier after school, and on weekends. So that also means that tucker is going to have to help you with the ghost business.

Danny: oh great …. And I am not allowed to know anything

Sam: yeah

Danny: wow this sucks

Sam: you have no idea.

Danny smiled as Sam slowly shut her eyes again and fell into a soft sleep. Danny laid there softy stroking her hair. He wished he could always be this close to her, but he knew she didn't feel this way and it was unlikely she ever would. At least that is what he thought.

CHAPTER TWO

Danny woke up to a huge flash that was right in front of him. He squinted and saw Tucker with a camera. He first wondered what Tucker was doing in his room with a camera. Then he felt something on his chest and remembered he was at Sam's.

Tucker: you two are too cute

Danny: Tucker!!

Sam moaned softly still asleep. Danny phased through her careful not to wake her. He then pulled Tucker roughly out of the room and into the hallway.

Tucker: hey

Danny: yeah, it's not like you didn't deserve it

Tucker: what that was cute I mean you too make a great couple

Danny: we are not a couple

Tucker: the picture says different

Danny: look I came to her house she was drunk and I just made sure she was okay and nothing happened. Okay?

Tucker: that's all

Danny: well no, there are more things, but like I said she was drunk she didn't know what she was doing.

Tucker: sure ….

Danny: really … Sam and I are just best friends and that's all.

Tucker: my aunt married her best friend. Look at them now they have seven kids.

Danny: well good from them, but Sam's not your aunt

Tucker: ew that's just be creepy.

Danny: not the point

Danny then heard a load and painful moan come from Sam's room. He turned back to Tucker.

Danny: get rid of the picture, no one sees it!

Tucker: not even the Goth in the bed room

Danny: especially Sam and as far as she knows you just got here and you know nothing

Danny then turned and head downstairs. Tucker walked into Sam's room and saw her rubbing her head.

Tucker: hey there sunshine

Sam: ugh do you have to talk so loud

Tucker: wild party last night

Sam: all I remember is getting drunk after my parents told me…

Sam stopped and stared into space with a blank look on her face.

Tucker: told you?

Sam: nothing … how did you get in?

Tucker: maid let me in. By the way where do your parents find these maids and do you think

Sam then gave him an angry look.

Tucker: never mind

Sam: yeah you better never mind

Danny then came in with a huge glass of orange juice.

Danny: morning princess

Sam then gave an angrier look at Danny. Danny then handed the orange juice to Sam.

Danny: remember anything

Sam: I remember getting drunk and you coming over and … and

Sam then got a shocked look in her eye and blushed. Danny, knowing what she remembered looked down blushing bright red, and put his hand behind his neck. Tucker looked at the two of them.

Tucker: finish the story. I wanna know!

Sam: Danny roof now

Danny: Sam I

Sam: now.

Danny then pulled her close and phased through ceiling then the roof. They stood on the roof. Sam walked to the edge and looked out.

Danny: Sam I … I

Sam: Danny how far did I go?

Danny: Sam…

Sam: I said how far did I go?!

Danny: um well you … we didn't uh.

Sam: tell me the truth and everything

Danny: you sure

Sam: I can handle it

Danny: you took your top off, but that's really it.

Sam: oh my god … what did I say?

Danny: um well (nervous laugh) that you … you love me and you told me to go away after I … it doesn't matter. I know you didn't mean any of it, you were drunk!

Sam: (little disappointed) yeah

Danny: there is one more thing you said

Sam: what?

Danny: you told me you had a new secret and that because of it you would be seeing less of me.

Sam: (heavy sigh) that's true

Danny: Sam you're not leaving… are you?

Sam: I don't know

Danny then walked up to her and lifted her chin up so she looked him in the eye. He whispered softly and gently.

Danny: nothing is going to change between us; no matter how less I see of you or how far away you are we will always be best friends.

Sam forced smile even though those weren't the exact words she wanted to hear it was sweet and he meant well.

Danny: how bout we go out and get some lunch

Sam: sure

Danny: hold on

Sam grabbed hold as Danny pulled her closer. They then phased through the roof and ceiling that covered Sam's room. The two gently landed on the ground in front of Tucker. Sam immediate let go of Danny and walked into the bathroom. Tucker looked at Danny who stood there looking at the door.

Tucker: so lover boy you want to tell me what you left out

Danny turned and glare at Tucker.

Danny: come on we are going to my house then meeting Sam for lunch.

Tucker: wait so is that a yes

Danny: I don't know… maybe … as long as you can keep your big mouth shut.

Tucker: I can

Danny: I don't think I should trust you

Tucker: I'm your best friend

Danny: who has the biggest mouth and spills every secret I have ever told

Tucker: phantom!

Danny: except for one. Come on

The two then exited the house and began to walk to Danny's.

It was about a week later, Sam's parents had returned and wanted to start lessons, but Sam still refused. She had not said anything to Danny or Tucker about it, but she defiantly acted like something bothered her. Danny knew that something was bothering her from that night he found her drunk, and that it was still bothering her.

Sam sat in the booth across from her two best friends lost in her thoughts. She played with her food as she thought about something she had been trying to sort out for a while now. Danny and Tucker were talking about what Lancer is going to assign as the project for spring break.

Danny: of course Lancer has to be the one teacher to assign a project over our break.

Tucker: maybe it will be have a good time

Danny: we are talking about Lancer, the teacher who gave us a ten page report on a "Christmas Carol" over holiday break.

Tucker: maybe this one will only be a paragraph.

Danny: I doubt it, and what sucks even more is if I don't get an A on this I will have to repeat his class in summer school.

Tucker: least I'm not you

Danny then gave Tucker a look. He then switched and looked at Sam. She hasn't spoken since they had arrived. She also hasn't eaten much either. Tucker then continued talking. Danny jabbed him in rib.

Tucker: OW what was that…?

Danny then nudged his head to Sam. Tucker looked at his friend. She flicked her fries and sighed.

Tucker: hey Sam if you don't want your fries can I have them?

Sam looked up and pushed the fries over to her friend. Danny gave Tucker another look.

Tucker: what she didn't want them

Danny rolled his eyes then looked at Sam concerned.

Danny: Sam is something bothering you?

Sam: I'm just not hungry

Danny: is that it

Sam: no

Danny: well you wanna tell me

Sam: no

Danny: why

Sam: it's a secret

Tucker: then why bring it up

Sam: I didn't

Danny: sorry

Sam: look if I could I would tell you but I can't

Danny: well when you can tell me what's bothering make sure you do, because I care about you … a lot

Sam rubbed her arm and blushed.

Tucker: oh will you two just go make out and date each other already I am getting sick of this.

Danny: well I am getting sick of you saying that stuff

Sam then got up and angrily walked out. Danny watched her storm out then glared at Tucker who was still eating her fries.

Danny: nice going

Tucker: me who's the one who basically said I don't like you to her face

Danny: how many times am I going to have to say it Sam and I don't like each other that way

Tucker: then why did she storm out

Danny fell silent as he thought about it. Tucker kept going hoping he wouldn't regret this later.

Tucker: she likes you Danny. You have to get through your thick skull. Wake up and stop being so clueless! She likes more than a friend. She has for a while now. She's just too afraid to tell you. I don't blame her. When it comes to your feelings you're a little scary.

Danny was still silent not making eye contact. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet it made sense.

Danny: uh I'll be right back

Danny got up and walked into the parking lot. He saw's Sam car, but Sam wasn't in it. He then looked over to the ally way. He saw her leaning again the wall on her cell phone.

Sam: no mom… I don't want …. Well too bad. I'm not coming home because I told you I don't want to be

Sam then spotted Danny she hung up the phone. Danny looked down and blushed knowing he wasn't supposed to hear that. Sam sighed and looked down she then looked back at Danny who was still red. Sam looked down at her phone, she then scrunched her face and threw her phone against the opposite wall cause it to smash and fall to the ground. Danny looked at her worried about what could be going on.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Danny I really can't tell you

Danny: is there anything I can do?

Sam looked at him and smiled.

Sam: let's go to the boardwalk.

Danny: sure

Danny then walked back into the diner. He walked back to the table Tucker was left sitting at. Tucker looked up at his friend.

Danny: come on

Tucker: You are going to kill me for one comment?

Danny: more like six thousand, but no we're going to the boardwalk

Tucker: why nothings there

Danny: look Sam wants to go and right now I am trying to keep her on my good side. She has been really down lately and I want to help in any way I can, and that's kind of hard when what's bothering her is a secret.

Tucker: did nothing I said early process. Maybe I should write it in the sky!

Danny: no ugh look I can't think about that right now… I don't think why she's upset has anything to do with me. She was talking to her mom on the phone and then I came out and she said something like… "I don't want to be…" then she cut off when she saw me. She hung up got upset looked at her phone and smashed it.

Tucker sighed and stood up. Danny through down some cash and the two walked out. They saw Sam sitting in her car waiting for them. They climbed in and Sam took off. In about ten minutes they came to an old gray boardwalk on the beach. Sam pulled into the parking lot. She killed the engine and counted her money. Once she was finished she stuffed it in her pocket and got out of the car.

Sam: come on

The two boys looked at each other and back at Sam. They then got out of the car wondering what she was up to. They walked down the wooden old boardwalk with Sam leading the way.

Danny: Sam where are we going?

Sam: the tattoo and piercing plank

Tucker: why?

Sam: then we are stopping by the Hottie's Hair

Danny: Sam what is going on?

Sam: I am getting back at my mom

Danny: um Sam are you sure this isn't going too far?

Sam: I knew I wanted to do this and now I have a reason

Sam was about to walk into the building before Danny stopped her. She turned and looked at him. They just stood there looking at each other. Tucker shifted nervously and figured he should just leave.

Tucker: I'm going to go to the other side of the boardwalk, touch it and come back.

Tucker then left quickly. Danny gulped and looked her in the eye.

Danny: Sam … I …I

Sam: you don't think I should do this

Danny: yeah

Sam: look I knew I was going to do this eventually, but now that all this has happened I figure I should do it now and try to get out of it.

Danny: Sam I don't understand

Sam: ugh alright I'll tell you, but you're going to think it's really stupid and you're going to laugh.

Danny: Sam I would never laugh or make fun of you.

Sam took a deep breath then got up cuffed her hands over Danny's right ear so she could whisper the story in his ear.

Sam: the day you found me drunk I was told I'm the next heir to the throne. I am a princess

Danny backed up with a shocked expression. He just stood there not saying anything. Sam shifted looking uneasy.

Sam: now would be a great time to say something

Danny: I'm sorry …. I just it's kind of hard to believe

Sam: I think it's more believable for some rich girl to be a princess than for a teenage boy to get ghost powers

Danny: okay how bout we go for a walk and talk about this before you do anything you will regret later.

Sam sighed and followed him onto the beach they walked for while then sat down and looked out onto the water.

Sam: I don't know what I'm doing

Danny: what do you mean?

Sam: I mean if I don't accept the throne my families crown will cease to exist

Danny: so you want to be a princess

Sam: no not at all. That would mean I would have to change everything. How to talk and how I look, I mean I will be followed around all the time, which means

Danny: you would have to stay away from me

Sam: yes Danny if someone found out who you were and it was because of me I would never live with myself, but the other thing is I don't think there is another way out of this

Danny: a compromise

Sam: what

Danny: Man I talk to Jas way too much … uh … a compromise

Sam: like I will go to princess lessons if I don't have to change myself and have people following me around. I will make my decision later and not now after everything.

Danny: yeah sure

Sam: (sigh) Danny if I do become the princess or queen whatever they want me to be … that means I will have to live in Contatiana.

Danny: which is where?

Sam: it's near France

Danny: so that would mean you would leave …

Sam: you …. (Long pause) … and Tucker! Ugh why does everything have to be so hard all I want is to be normal?

Danny: Sam you were never normal, and that's what I always liked about you. You were never afraid to be who you are and maybe a Princess is just that, you can still be a princess and be who you are.

As they stared in each other's eyes they leaned towards each other, before they were about to kiss the quickly pulled apart blushing.

Danny: so what do you say Sam are you going to become a princess?

Sam: should I

Danny: I have faith in you.

CHAPTER THREE

Sam sat in her parent's office with Pamela and Jeremy staring at her. She sighed and looked at them.

Sam: I will attend princess lesson until the Independence Day ball then I will make my decision.

Pamela: It seems we have no option, but we want not one word of this until that evening

Jeremy: is that understood

Sam: (sigh) yes

Jeremy: So go get your bags packed and we will head to Contatiana

Sam: what … no

Pamela: Sam you have to live in the palace … I mean the only reason you are here now is because your grandmother wanted you to have the chance to grow up normal and have a family.

Sam: Family!? What family? … You lied to me for fifteen years and you ignored me! I spent every holiday alone and many birthdays without out you!!

Jeremy: Samantha we wanted to protect you

Sam: okay you know what… I don't feel protected. You try living for fifteen years thinking that you're one person and in five minutes you find that you're a princess!

Sam then got out and began to storm out.

Pamela: where are you going?

Sam: somewhere away from you.

Jeremy: fine, but you will start lessons, so come home straight after school.

Sam then slammed the front door behind her. She stormed down her steps not looking where she was going, she then ran into to Danny.

Danny: ow

Sam: sorry

Danny stood up then pulled Sam up. Sam then bent over and picked up her bag. They then started walking to Tuckers.

Danny: so I'm guessing things aren't going so well

Sam: I start lessons today and they want me to live in Contatiana

Danny: oh

Sam: You know before all this I actually thought my life could be okay … I thought that I will get out of high school and go to college and have my own life, then they tell me this and I realized I will never have my own life … someone will always be telling me what to do! Danny I'm not going to be a Princess!

Danny: (quiet) but I want you to be…

Sam: what

Danny: (sigh) Sam you being a princess is kind of a miracle

Sam: what miracle it's a nightmare

Danny: no think about it you wanted to rock the world …that is what you told me three weeks ago, then you didn't have any power, wanting to rock the world but having zit power now that's a nightmare, but now … wow! I mean…

Sam: okay what is so wow?

Danny: wow is getting to effect change how many teenagers have that power? What more of a miracle do you want?

Sam: ugh not more of a miracle just different. You're right I want power, but I don't want to be what people want me to be. If I become the Princess Samantha Amelia Marianne Manson I will have to be something I am not. I mean look at it … have you ever seen a Goth princess not exactly a Disney title there, and that's what everyone wants a Disney fairytale. Now quiet or Tucker will hear what we are talking about!

Danny: what's wrong with Disney I like Disney?

Sam: you would.

Danny looked in front of him there was Tucker waiting on the front porch for them. He smiled walked halfway towards them. They met up.

Tucker: what were you two talking about?

Sam: nothing just drop it

Tucker: but

Sam: I said drop it

Sam then stormed ahead. Tucker looked at Danny who was looking at Sam.

Tucker: so did you tell her

Danny: tell her what

Tucker: ugh … I know you like her Danny so why don't you tell her.

Danny: she doesn't need that right now

Tucker: how do you know?

Danny: just trust me on this

Tucker shrugged. Sam stopped when she saw an enormous crowd of people in front of the school, and reporters with cameras, and microphones. Tucker and Danny caught up to her, they then continued walking.

Tucker: I wonder what's going on.

Sam tapped a reporter on the shoulder, he turned around.

Sam: can you tell me who you're waiting for?

Paulina: there that's Sam Manson

Reporter: we're waiting for you?

Sam: what

Everyone then turned to her and started flashing cameras. Mr. Lancer then ran out, Sam quickly turned to Danny; he had no idea what to do. Tucker stood there confused.

Sam: Danny did you tell?

Danny: No!

Sam: Danny!?

Tucker: why are they calling her princess?

Mr. Lancer then pulled Sam into the building. She sat in the office as she waited for her parents. Mr. Lancer walked in and sat behind the desk. He threw down a newspaper on the desk. Sam picked it up and saw her and her parents in their house talking.

Lancer: the secret is out

Sam: but I thought ….

Lancer: you're parents are on their way

Just then her mother and father walked into the office. They sat down on either side of Sam. Danny and Tucker sat outside as they waited for Sam.

Sam: Mom I don't know who told on me

Jeremy: we'll get to the bottom of this

Pamela: Simon

Then a bald man with leather jacket walked in the door with one of the maids.

Sam: Paola!?

Paola: Your majesty it is I who told the press. You see as a maid I make very little money and I needed extra cash to go see my sick grandmother in Italy…

Pamela: that will be enough thank you

Sam's mother said knowing it was all lies. The man the escorted the Italian women out!

Jeremy: we deal with the press everyday and we will do it again. We will see you after school Samantha.

Sam's parents then walked out followed by Sam. Danny and Tucker stood up when they walked out of the office. Sam stopped and looked at them then looked down and continued walking. She walked down the hallway to her locker. The popular girls then walked up to her.

Paulina: the Goth Freak's a Princess

Star: hey princess where's your tiara

Sam the dropped her books on the floor and ran into the girl's bathroom. She locked the door behind her and went into an empty stall. Danny looked at the closed door.

Danny: you don't have to be so rude

He then walked up and knocked on the door. The girls snickered and walked away.

Danny: Sam? … Can you open the door?

There was no answer… he pressed his ear he heard a small tiny sob. He looked around there were too many people to just phase through the door. Tucker then walked up.

Danny: hey Tuck think you get everyone out of here?

Tucker smiled then stood on a chair holding a door open.

Tucker: HEY EVERYONE CHICK FIGHT OUTSIDE! GINA AND BRITNEY FIGHTING OVER TYLER!

Everyone then ran out of the hallway trying to see the fight.

Danny: thanks Tuck

Tucker: no time gotta hurry Gina and Britney fighting …

Danny: you mean there really is a fight?

Tucker: of yeah claws and everything

Tucker then ran out of the hallway. Danny then phased through the door. He pulled a tissue from the box on the sink and phased his hand through the door. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes that were now running with makeup.

Danny: Sam are you okay?

Danny still got no answer. He leaned his ear up against the stall door.

Danny: come on Sam those girls were only jealous… you are not a freak, you are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Sam: why do you care so much?

Danny: what

Sam: you love Paulina! You worship the ground she walks on and if you got the chance you would be at her side every second with the popular crowd and leave me in the dust.

Danny was silent, he gulped.

Danny: not anymore … I know I did, but not anymore. Sam you're my best friend and friends are for life. I just want to help. I wouldn't be in the girl's bathroom talking to you through a door if I didn't. I mean I am missing two girls cat fighting for you. You mean something to me and missing that and doing this should prove something to you.

Sam laughed a little. Danny smiled with his ear still pressed against the cold metal door. He then herd her unlatch the lock. He back away as she walked out. Her makeup around her eyes was smeared. 

Without armed she jumped towards him and hugged him. She buried her head in his chest and clenched his shirt in her fists. He wrapped his arms around her a little shocked.

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked home.

Tucker: wait so you knew

Danny: yeah

Tucker: why didn't you tell me?

Sam: because you can't keep a secret and you would have sold anything I touched within the last week.

Tucker: oh come on

They stopped when they reached Sam's house.

Sam: wish me luck

Tucker: wait can I have your hair brush.

Danny gave him a funny look. Sam rolled her eyes then walked in through the front door. Her mom was in the living room waiting for her.

Pamela: Samantha …. Please sit

Sam sat on the couch opposite of them

Pamela: tea?

Sam: no thank you

Pamela: there is someone I would like you to meet

Pamela then stood up fallowed by Sam. She turned around and waited for someone to enter.

Pamela: Jerold

A man wearing all black, sunglasses and an ear piece walked in. He had light brown short hair and wasn't that tall. He was defiantly older, but not quite the age of her father.

Pamela: Samantha this is Jerold your security guard he will follow you around and…

Sam: NO

Pamela: excuse me! Samantha this is for you safety… now that the secret is out you need protection.

Sam: I am not having some man I don't even now follow me around and listen to my conversation. I thought last week you wanted me to make friends not lose them!

Sam then stomped outside. Jerold then looked at Pamela.

Jerold: spunky isn't she

Pamela: Jerold, you will never be bored.

Sam stood outside looking out into the never ending sky, thinking about how much her life was about to change. "This is going to be it. No more hanging out with friends at the diner! No more ghost hunting! Phantom can't come see me and hangout on the roof and look at the stars. No more boyfriends." She sighed as she saw Danny Phantom fly past her mansion chasing some ghost. "No more Danny!" Sam the blinked and looked down at the ground sadly. She walked back in and sat down with her mother once more.

Pamela: Now as you may know there will be the state dinner in a matter of weeks. We will need to fix that hair of yours, and makeup, and of course find a suitable dress.

Sam: what … you want to change me

Pamela: Samantha … I don't think you understand Parliament is going to be there … plus other royals!

Sam: I will wear the dress, you cannot change my hair

Pamela: but Samantha it's not very princess like to have purple streaks in black hair. You don't even have black hair …. You're strawberry blonde.

Sam: nobody has to know that!

Pamela: I have picked out dresses appropriate for the occasion I had Chelsea lay them out to try on.

Pamela then stood up. Sam followed her obediently. She didn't want to try on dresses, she didn't want to change, she just wanted to be with her friends and Danny, but it wasn't about what she wanted. Not with her parents around.

CHAPTER FOUR

Sam sat in her room painting something for her art class. She always hated how huge her room was, but it was nice to have her own bathroom and extra room to store her artwork and paint. She was covered in paint and her hair was just thrown back. She then heard a tapping on her window. She sighed and tried to ignore it, but it only continued. Sam sighed again, but heavier and put 

down her paintbrush she then walked to her window. No one was out there; she opened the window and felt a chill pass her.

Sam: (really soft and quiet) Danny you shouldn't be here…

Just then a ghost with white hair and green eyes appeared in front of her. She sighed walked over to her stereo turned it all the way up and pushed him into the other room. She shut the door after making sure Jerold didn't come in. She then turned back and saw a black haired blue eyed boy looking at her paintings. He was about to lift up one under a fabric, but Sam over and stopped him.

Sam: that one's not done yet …

Danny: they are all so … dark

Sam: hello Goth!

Danny: I know, but I thought artists paint what they feel, do you always feel so angry or depressing

Sam: no, but those are privet and will never see the light of day

Danny: where are they?

Sam: I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you… Now why are you here … Jerold is right outside the door.

Danny: yeah and there are three outside …

Sam: Danny I told you we can't hang out anymore … not with everyone fallowing me with my every move.

Danny: Sam …

Sam: I don't even want to do this, I don't want to be something I'm not …. I just want to be me

Danny: Sam …

Sam: and now I find out after the dinner I have to go stay in Contatiana for awhile

Danny: SAM! Am I allowed to speak?

Sam: sorry

Danny: I just wanted to see my best friend … I miss you

Sam: that's it

Danny: now how would the princess like to take a break and have a night out?

Sam: I love too, but how am I even going to get out of here, even if I did climb out the window and sneak out there are still three more guards outside.

Danny: I think you are forgetting … (quiet) half ghost … invisibility

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, not sure if she should risk it.

Danny: please …

Sam: oh fine let me get a disguise on!

Sam walked back out of the room. About ten minutes later she walked back in wearing baggy black pants, dark purple tank top, and her combat boots, but she held a disappointed look on her face.

Danny: something wrong?

Sam: yes … I am too recognizable. I know we will get past the guards, but with all the cameras and reporters we will never get to be alone. Sorry Danny.

Sam was about to lead him out. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She turned wanting to ask what was the matter, but her eyes caught his again and her lips couldn't form words. He smiled at her and she thought she would lose her balance. She loved his smile. It was her second favorite feature. The first was his eyes. She woke up from her day dream when he finally spoke.

Danny: don't tell me you're giving up that easily.

Sam: I could wear the peppiest thing I have in this house and people would still recognize me!

Danny: well I know a place where no one would find you

Sam: Danny wait ….

Sam sighed and walked back out of the room. She opened the door and saw Jerold standing there with his sunglasses.

Sam: Hey uh Jerold I'm really tired so I'll be going to bed, when my parents come by just them not to check on me and wake me cause I have a lot to do tomorrow.

Jerold: will do Sam

Sam: yeah thanks.

Sam then turned off her stereo. She climbed up her bookcase and grabbed the manikin head that was on top. She then pulled out her pillows from under her bed and arraigned them under the covers with the manikin head peeking out from the top. She then stepped back towards the door and made sure it looked okay. She then walked back into the other room.

Sam: stupid Jerold doesn't he know Goth's lurk in darkness and are creatures of the night?

Danny: creepy much?

Sam: do I make fun of you?

Danny: all the time

Sam: okay maybe not a good question

Danny: you ready

Sam: yeah

Danny then turned into Phantom. Sam walked over and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close. Danny wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer. He then passed through the wall and flew off invisible to everyone. Sam laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. Normally someone should feel warmth coming from the body, but since Danny was half ghost he radiated cold. While Sam felt the coldness of his body, Danny could feel the warmth from hers. He tried concentrating on where he was going and staying invisible and flying all at the same time, he could feel her body pressed tightly against his and he could smell the sweet strawberry sent of her hair so he had to fight to concentrate. He gulped hard and flew a little faster, he could then feel Sam shift closer to him, he flew even faster, and she pulled closer again, he sped up more and she gripped tighter.

Sam: Danny?

Danny didn't answer he just wanted to get her there without anyone bothering her. He sped up once more.

Sam: Danny!?

Danny could feel Sam's heart beating faster as he sped up. He stopped and shook himself pulling himself together. He adjusted himself. Sam held on as tight as she could. Danny then slowly continued almost there. He then phased slowly through the roof. Sam felt a burst of cold as they landed on the cold metal bleaches. She looked out and saw a huge movie screen with an ice rink in front of it. Sam shivered as Danny changed back into human; he then took off his jacket and placed it on her. She looked up at him as he forced a normal smile.

Sam: so where are we?

Danny: an old ice skating rink, it closed down in 99, but it used to play old movies and you could hang out and go …

Sam: ice skating

Danny: yeah… I am really the only person who comes here so you don't have to worry about being seen.

Sam: you want to know something

Danny: sure

Sam: I have learned to dance and play the piano, how to sit properly, and walk, and wave. I have learned how to dress and speak, how to ride side saddle and the art of a fan, but I have never been ice skating

Danny: what

Sam: nope never

Danny: they don't teach you that in finishing school?

Sam: I don't know I refused to go

Danny: why

Sam: because they didn't teach you to spit

Danny: what!?

Sam: no I'm serious that's what I said to my mom, but now I can spit, arm wrestle, thumb wrestle, shoot a gun and may say drink like any man.

Danny: I don't believe you

Sam: fine I bet I can out spit you and beat you in arm wrestling and thumb wrestle … if you win I will teach you something

Danny: and if you win …

Sam: which I will

Danny: … then I will teach you to ice skate

Sam: you're so going to get it.

Danny: you better be ready to teach me because you are going to lose so badly

Sam: no I think it's you who is the loser!

Sam and sat facing each other, they put up their arm. They cupped their hands together.

Sam: one two three

The two fought. If it had years ago … before Danny even had his ghost powers, Sam would have beaten him on the spot, but since he had gained a lot of strength from the fighting he had a better chance. Sam was about to lose when she fought her way back and beat Danny. Danny sat there shocked. Ten minutes later they sat thumb wrestling, this was Danny's last shot, she had beaten him in arm wrestling and spitting and she was about to beat him in this.

Sam: ten …. I win

Danny: ouch in all three okay I'll teach you to ice skate

Sam: how bout this… I will teach you something if I can fly

Danny: Sam you have already flown with me

Sam: no I want to fly

Danny: what

Sam: promise me

Danny: I am half ghost not a miracle worker

Sam: you just have to be creative

Danny: you really want this

Sam: please ….

Danny: alright

Sam: and I am still winning

Danny: no way you cheated

Sam: how did I cheat?

Danny: I don't know I haven't come up with that yet, but you cheated! So …you … want to ….. ……

Sam looked at him when he cut off and caught him staring at her. He turned and blushed when she looked into his eyes.

Danny: so I'll get the skates and you pick out a movie

Sam sighed as he got up, she then walked over to the projector. She picked through the movies. There was "To Kill a Mocking Bird," "Casablanca," "It's A wonderful Life," "Young Frankenstein," and finally the one she picked which was the classic "Dracula!" Sam turned on the projector and started the movie; she then walked over to Danny who handed her a pair of skates. As he bent down to tie his, his shirt rode up and revealed a long deep scare. Sam stood there shocked and almost speechless. Her mouth took a long time trying to form words instead of mush.

Sam: Danny what happened?

Danny jumped and his eyes widened as he realized his shirt lifted up and revealed the horrible scar from the battle. He was hoping she wouldn't see and he wouldn't have to tell her.

Danny: (heavy sigh) don't worry Sam its nothing.

Sam: Danny don't sit here and tell me it's nothing. I was there for you when you felt alone and like something was wrong with you! I was there for you when Valerie and you broke up with you and when every ghost came along. I helped you and now that I can't even come near you anymore you can't tell me don't worry its nothing.

Danny: Sam … I don't want you to feel bad

Sam: I want the truth now or … or I'll … I'll post the picture of you in makeup online

Danny: wait that's not fair you pulled me out from under the table and put it on me

Sam: then you better tell me … now!

Danny: fine … Skulker came by and well I had a little trouble, but it's okay I'm fine

Sam: you're not telling me everything

Danny: Fine … Sam I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but it looks like a have to, ever since you became a princess Skulker and a few other ghosts have been looking for you! I have it covered though and Jazz and Tucker are helping me.

Sam: Tucker … boy that comforting

Danny: Sam… this is my night off can we please not worry and talk about this?

Sam: night off don't tell you went into ghost zone and asked for a night off

Danny: yeah kind of

Sam laughed a little, Danny smiled Sam rarely laughed and he liked her laugh.

Danny: now how bout we get those on your feet and get you on the ice

Sam: yeah … just promise me that you'll be safe

Danny: I promise that I'll be okay

Sam sighed and began tying her skates. In about two minutes Danny pulled her out on the ice. Sam gripped Danny's hand. It was now that she regretted watching the worst ice incidents with her cousin. Sam stumbled a little, but did fine after that. When she finally got her confidence up she then fell causing Danny to fall and accidently land on top of her. As they were about to get up they froze and looked into each other's eyes. They then woke up when Sam pushed out words hoping it made sense.

Sam: uh … I am … tm… Uh … I mean sorry?

Danny: it's okay

Danny then pushed himself up and onto his feet. Sam tried to do the same, but only lost her balance and fell. Danny then bent over and helped her up and stay up.

Sam: how bout you show me what you can

Danny: um okay

Danny then pushed off starting slow then speeding up. He spun and leaped into the air. He then skidded to a stop flinging a little ice on the way. Sam stood shocked not expecting that from her best friend.

Danny: don't be so impressed … ghost powers help me a lot and I have been practicing for a year

Sam: uh … sure

Danny: okay

Sam: Danny this is going to seem random, but uh do you want to come to Contatiana with me … for the ball I mean I am wearing this huge dress and I have to make a speech and …

Danny: I uh … I can't

Sam: you're busy

Danny: no I don't know how to dance

Sam: what

Danny: I can sway and act like I know, but none of that waltz and tango stuff which is what you do at a ball

Sam: well you taught me to ice skate I'll teach you to dance.

Ten minutes later the stood on the ice rink with their shoes.

Sam: now this is a between the waltz and the tango

Danny: its wango

Sam: no

Sam: if you want to do this we are going to have to get closer

Danny: how much closer

Sam: a lot closer

Sam placed her hand on his waist and pulled him close to her. Danny took a heavy gulp and began to get nervous.

Sam: no place your hand around my waist

Danny did as he was told. Sam led the way.

Sam: now I'm spinning out and in

Sam spun out gracefully and gently back in. In about five minutes they were dancing.

Sam: Danny you know you will eventually have to lead.

Danny: but you are so good at it

Sam: so you admit it

Danny: yes now you admit that you miss being with me

Sam: I miss you

Danny: HA! Miss me miss me now you wanna

Just then Sam jumped towards him and kissed him, not even letting him finish his sentence. Sam then pulled back shocked of what happened. She tried to speak but her mouth and tongue felt like mush. Danny stood there taken back, wondering if she wanted him to kiss her back. He then realized not to think and returned the kiss. The two then continued kissing.

Sam: well you told me to kiss you

Danny laughed and spun her around.

Sam: Danny no … Danny!

Danny laughed and they began to spin faster, Sam let out a small sequel. When they stopped Danny pulled her close to him again. They then kissed once more each hoping the night wouldn't end.

CHAPTER FIVE

Danny woke up with Sam in his arms, he looked around they were still at the ice rink. He smiled at Sam and softly stroked her hair. Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw an icy ocean blue eyes boy looking back at her. She smiled and hummed softly as she shut her eyes and opened them again.

Danny: good morning

Sam looked up at him, while he continued to stroke her hair and smile at her.

Sam: good morning

Danny: hello

Sam: (laugh) we stayed out all night

Danny: yes we did

Sam then sat up quickly.

Sam: (gasp) we stayed out all night

She looked back at him worried. The two then broke out in laughter. When Sam finally found control on herself he sighed.

Sam: you know I have to go back

Danny: yeah

Sam: and I …. I … there

Danny: Sam we will find a way.

Sam: you don't even know what I was going to say

Danny: yes I do… (Sigh) you were going to say that this wasn't going to work and that we are going to have to end it now

Sam: Danny I'm never alone … there is always someone watching me. Jesus I mean I can't even take a shower without people guarding the bathroom door, you know how creepy that is. That is the most alone time I get. Then there's you … ugh and I have waited so long for this and now it finally happens and I can't have it.

Danny: why

Sam: Danny you know what would happen if someone found out you're secret and it was my entire fault. Forget you even coming near me again and then the press would be all over me more than they already are. Those are all good reasons probably already, but the real reason is well I … I love you too much to let anything happen to you.

Danny: we'll keep it a secret then, no one will know, but us. Okay that way I can still be as close to you as I can.

Sam: I should say no … it would what a princess should do, but then what the hell … when did I want to be a princess right?

Danny laughed as he hugged her.

OOO

Sam smiled as she walked upstairs to her room. She stopped shocked when her parents were holding the manikin head that she had put under her bed the night before.

Jeremy: Samantha what is this

Sam: a manikin head?

Pamela: why was it under you bed?

Sam: …

Pamela: Samantha we were worried sick, when we come to wake you and see that you are not in your bed.

Sam: I just wanted to have fun for once

Pamela: Well I think you have had enough fun … now come on I have arranged the perfect punishment.

Pamela then grabbed Sam's wrist and walk her into foyer. There was vanity set up with hair brushes, hair products, makeup, and more. Sam looked at her mother confused.

Pamela: where is Carlo?

Her assistance then pressed her ear and said something into the tiny microphone. Then a man in all black designer clothing, and grey hair walked in.

Carlo: Queen Pamela

He bowed and kissed her hand.

Pamela: let's not waste time we only have a few hours before the dinner

Carlo: and where is the Princess

Pamela: my daughter Samantha

Carlo turned to Sam and scanned up and down.

Carlo: I will do my best

Pamela: now I have to go finish other business, I will be a back later.

Carlo seated Sam in the chair. Sam crossed her arms and gave and evil look. Carlo picked up a brush and started to brush out Sam's hair.

Carlo: we will get rid of the dark Emo look and you will be a beautiful princess!

Sam smiled and ripped the brush out of his hand, snapped it in half then placed it back in his hand.

Sam: I'm Goth … not Emo!

OOO

Sam walked down the grand staircase in a long green dress, with a low cut back. Her hair was no longer black, but a warm brown. Her makeup was no longer thick and dark, but subtle and barley noticeable. She walked into the dining room and stood at her seat. Her parents then walked in. Once they were seated everyone else did so. They started with the first course and picking up conversations.

About halfway through dinner Sam about had it. The man across from her was babbling on about size and power. This was not her. This was the opposite of her. She had to say something.

Sam: Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you.  
Pamela: _whispering_ what's gotten into you?  
Sam: Excuse me.  
_She rises and leaves_  
Pamela: I do apologize.

Sam stormed down the hall with her fathering trailing her. She walked into the office and turned around. Her father shut the door hard. Even though they were far from the dinner he still whispered with anger.

Jeremy: how dare you embarrass us like that?

Sam didn't answer.

Jeremy: Samantha!

Sam: I heard you

Jeremy: this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the throne depends on you.

Sam: of course I know. You remind me every day.

Jeremy: I don't understand you. Every girl would dream of what you have.

Sam: how can you put this on my shoulders?

Jeremy: why are you being so selfish?

Sam: I'm being selfish?

Jeremy's face grew with anger.

Jeremy: do you want to see me and your mother saving for a place to live? Trying to stay off the streets? Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to the wind?

Sam: it's so unfair.

Jeremy: of course it's unfair. Choices are never easy.

Jeremy then walked over, pecked her on the forehead, and walked out. Sam ran upstairs into her room. She sobbed as she threw everything in her room. She then climbed up into the roof. She then climbed over the railing and leaned out. She gulped and closed her eyes.

Danny was making his nightly rounds when he passed Sam's place. He saw a woman standing on the roof, leaning out. He squinted and looked harder it was Sam. He then widened his eyes and flew as fast as he could towards her.

Danny: Sam!

Sam the turned about and let go of the railing! The wind whistled past her ears and around her. Danny flew faster and caught her. He then flew someone quiet and alone and set her down. two rings flashed around his body and he was now the black haired, blue eyed boy she met in first grade.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: you … you

Danny: don't scare me like that

Sam: you idiot

Danny: what?

Sam: I didn't want to be saved

Danny: you're the one who jumped off a building and you're calling me an idiot.

Sam: (sigh) no … I am …. I just ugh

Sam sighed. It was quiet for a minute.

Sam: I know what you must be thinking. "Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"  
Danny: No, no, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what could've happened to this girl to make her feel she had no way out?

Sam: well, I… It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it. And inertia of my life … plunging ahead, and me powerless to stop it.

Danny: everyone …

Sam: no … ugh five hundred invitations have gone out. All of parliament will be there. And all the while I feel … I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room… screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up.

Danny: do you want this?

Sam: excuse me

Danny: do you want to be a princess

Sam: No, but I have no choice. My parents don't want to give up the throne and want me to be the Queen, but me … (sigh) there thinks they are giants when in fact they are not even dust in god's eye.

Danny: well there's been a mistake; you're not one of them. You got delivered to the wrong doorstep.

Sam looked at him and laughed; only he could come up with this stuff. Danny smiled as he stepped closer to her he could see she had changed, she didn't look the same.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: hmm?

Danny: did you die your hair?

Sam touched her hair remembering what Carlo had done to her. She then grabbed his sweatshirt off him and pulled the hood up, to hide the soft warm brown her had been died to.

Danny: (playfully) come on Sam let me see?

Sam: Fenton if you come one step closer you will wake up the next morning very confused dressed as a drag queen.

Danny was shocked at what she said.

Danny: Sammie you wouldn't do that to me.

Sam: if you breathe a word to anyone about this I would. So you willing to do something for me

Danny: depends … is it illegal?

Sam: (laugh) no, but if you are willing to do

Danny: Sam!

Sam: okay I need you to go buy me hair dye.

Danny: what no

Sam: why

Danny: because I am a guy … I do not go and buy hair dye

Sam: oh so you're one of those macho jerks who think they are too manly and grunt and belch and scratch themselves

Danny: wait what are we talking about

Sam: just buy the hair dye

Danny: why don't you

Sam: me walking into a store to buy hair dye would be the same as phantom walking into a store to buy hair dye.

Danny: can I get Jazz to do it?

Sam stopped and thought for a moment.

Sam: you know what I have a better idea.

CHAPTER SIX

Danny stood there dreamily staring at Sam. Her green dress flowed in the wind. Her hair was no longer in the fancy up do, so it flowed in the wind. She was perfect! Her lips sparkled red and her long lashes flashed as she blinked looking at him.

Sam: what?

Danny: before you go and get back at your parents I have a surprise for you.

Danny held out his hand. Sam walked over and took it.

Danny: now stand on my feet and close your eyes.

Sam lightly stood on his feet, like a little kid who didn't know how to dance and closed her eyes.

Danny: are they closed

Sam: (laugh) they're closed

Danny waved his hand in front of her face.

Sam: Danny just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I still can't tell you're waving your hands in front of my face.

Danny: keep them closed until I say.

Sam: okay

Danny's arms crossed over her waist as he grabbed her delicate small hands. He transformed into phantom and slowly lifted off the ground. Danny slowly moved Sam's arms so they were spread open like wings. Danny then whispered in her ear.

Danny: open your eyes.

Sam opened them and gasped; below her was the city lights, the beach, the pier, the park, her town. She could see everything.

Sam: I'm flying!

Danny smiled, and laughed.

Danny: well I promised.

A half hour later Sam walked out of the grey building with the glass buildings wearing a black skirt, with fishnet stockings and a black torn shirt with a gray skull. Her hair was now short and black with purple streaks. Her makeup was again dark and heavy. Danny sat on the railing looking out at the moonlit sky. Sam walked up next to him and leaned over.

Sam: so you want to go to a real party.

Danny: what?

Sam: come on … I don't care what they write about me or what pictures they take, I just want to live.

Danny laughed.

Sam: what's so funny?

Danny: you say you want to live, but you are asking a half ghost to go parting!

Sam: you'll be full ghost in a minute if you don't quit making fun of me.

Danny: Sam you're not going to do anything to get the bad attention

Sam: you did not just ask if I was doing this for attention

Danny: Sam I know you wanted to get back at your parents, but are you doing that because …

Sam: okay you have to stop hanging out with your sister. How's college for her by the way?

Danny: she's says it's great

Sam: how was she popular and you weren't

Danny: maybe it's because I hung out with a Goth and a tech geek

Sam: hey you at least liked the Goth

Danny laughed. Sam then stepped up on the first rail and leaned even more over looking at the water clashing below.

Danny: Sam what are you doing?

Sam: I have a theory … if I notice things in life, like the water crashing on the rocks, when I have to die I won't be all I never got to do this or see this or enjoy this.

Danny: oh well don't fall

Sam then climbed off and looked at the lit up old boardwalk. Sam then could hear music faintly. She closed her eyes and hummed, the song sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she heard it. Danny then jumped down and grabbed her hand and spun her around. Sam laughed a little.

Danny: you know this song?

Sam: I don't know it sounds familiar … like from a dream familiar.

Danny smiled and started to at least try to dance with, but he still messed up a little. Danny stepped back and looked past Sam, who was looking up at him confused.

Sam: what's wrong?

Danny: is this still a secret

Sam: why

Danny: cause Tucker is coming

Sam turned around and saw her friend running towards them like a girl. Sam sighed and wished he wasn't here to ruin the moment.

Tucker: Danny…

He stopped and turned to Sam almost shocked to see her. He bowed and spoke to Sam. Sam rolled her eyes with anger.

Tucker: Princess

Sam: Tucker quit it!

Tucker: what

Sam: now!

Tucker: you have a staff up your butt or something?

Sam: no my friend is getting on my last nerve.

Danny: Tucker what did you want? Is there a ghost or something?

Tucker: no … no ghost, but guess what I have made selling pictures of us with Sam in them. She is the new thing. She is going to make me rich.

Sam then groaned loud and stormed over to the end of the board walk … which was still in sight from where Danny and Tucker were standing. She leaned over and looked out as far as she could. She closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze blow around her. She heard a thud behind her, she turned around half annoyed thinking it was Danny and Tucker; she took a step back when she saw the armored Skulker. She slowly climbed up the railing looking at him with no fear.

Skulker: Princess this is an honor.

Sam: okay go ahead kill me … skin me whatever you want to do.

Skulker: what?

Sam: I tried early today and I didn't very far … I hope you have better luck.

Sam was now on the finale rail, she could see Danny looking for a place to go ghost.

Skulker: you don't need to make it so easy

Sam shrugged and let go of the rail falling in the water with a huge splash. Danny then rushed over to the rescue. He fought Skulker and kept glancing where he saw Sam jump waiting for her to come back up. Sam poked her head up from the water and look between the boards above her to make sure Skulker was distracted. Sam then quietly climbed up the side of the boardwalk. She crept along the side of the building, when she turned the corner quietly she covered Tuckers mouth with her wet hands and pulled him back around the building.

Tucker: Sam?

Sam: shush … now you have to hack into Skulker's suit why I try to shoot him down. Now you have anything with you that I could use?

Tucker pulled off his backpack and opened it looking to see what he had. He pulled out a small gun shaped object; Sam held and gave him a look.

Sam: are you kidding me … I am supposed to help Danny with a water gun.

Tucker: yeah well you will have to deal.

Tucker then slipped back around the building. Soon enough Tucker, with the help of Sam got a hold of Skulkers suit and Danny was able to capture him in the thermos. Danny immediately landed and ran over to the edge looking at the water below. He felt like he was about to cry, afraid that was the last 

time he ever saw Sam. Sam walked up next to him and leaned over and looked at the water, she then looked at him.

Danny: no …no…no….no please no!

Sam: who you looking for?

Danny jumped out of his skin when he saw Sam. He then kissed her hard.

Danny: Don't ever do that again ... (kiss) don't ever scare me like that again… (Kiss)… you hear me (kiss)

Sam pulled away almost breathless. Danny then got a worried look on his face.

Danny: Sam you okay

Sam: I'm not half ghost I need oxygen.

Danny smiled and pulled her close to him. Her hair dripped on his shirt and her clothes clung to her skin. Tucker then came running over.

Tucker: oh my God … did that just happen?

Sam: did what just happen?

Tucker: the … the

Danny: the ghost thing … Sam jumping off the railing?

Sam: or this

Sam then pulled Danny's head down to her level and returned the kiss he gave to her.

Tucker: okay I get it

Sam pulled apart seeing flashes heading her way and people screaming questions at her.

Sam: oh shit

Danny realized he was still phantom, he grabbed her wrists and went invisible as he flew them both away.

00000

Sam walked through the grey locker room. It smelled of sweat and cheap perfume. Unfortunately for Sam she had a locker next to Paulina's. Sam slipped on her dark black jeans as she saw Paulina walk over with a Newspaper. "Uh oh … this is it, my kiss with Phantom made the front page!" Sam thought as she crossed her arms and gave Paulina a stare telling her to bring it on.

Paulina: Look its princess pucker up!

Sam: what do you want Paulina

Paulina: I thought I'd make sure you knew that Phantom doesn't really like you … the kiss was just for fame … you know to get his name in the paper.

Sam: oh and why couldn't he like me like that

Paulina: Because he is in love with me

Sam: whatever helps you sleep at night Paulina!

Paulina: okay Manson I don't care who you are, even if you were a Princess … Phantom would never love you and you would still be the Goth Freak you are

Sam laughed. Paulina wiped off her pageant face and glared at Sam, who I must add, was still half naked in her black bra with a skull on it.

Paulina: what's so funny?

Sam: I am a princess … I am a Princess and a royal by blood and you're not! I am something you always wanted!

Paulina: yeah expect your little boyfriend doesn't even love you … cause he is still in love with me too

Sam: HA! You wish

Paulina: he would leave you in a second if I wanted … in fact I think I will steal him from you just to prove that no one loves you.

The rage grew in Sam. Inside she was screaming her lungs out, and when it reached the outside she punched Paulina. Paulina then slapped Sam. A fight then broke out between the two. Sam fought like a guy while Paulina cat fought pulling Sam's hair and using her nails. A teacher finally came over and pulled the two apart.

Sam sat outside the office with a swollen bloody lip, and a bruise with a cut in the corner of her eye. Her parents were already sitting in there. Sam sat as the principle walked out. They sat in silence for what felt like five minutes.

Sam: please say something

Jeremy: well there is not much to say. A picture is worth a thousand words, and you punched a girl.

Sam: I really embarrassed the family didn't I?

Pamela: not to put too fine a point on it … yes you did!

Sam: I suppose I won't come to the ball then or be the princess!

Jeremy: oh no … you are still royal by blood … and we decided to take you away from here

Sam: what!? Where else am I going to live?

Pamela: we think it is too hard to really be the princess you are here so we are taking you to our castle in Contatiana.

Sam: I guess this is not an option

Jeremy: no its not. We will be leaving tonight!

Her parents then stood up and walked out; Sam followed them with her head held down.

0000

Danny walked into his room; he had not seen Sam the whole day. Just then there was a knock at his door. He opened it and saw Sam standing there. His face formed an expression of shock when he saw he all bruised and cut up. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red as well.

Danny: Sam are you okay? What happened?

Sam: (slight laugh) oh I uh got into a fight with Paulina, trust me she looks worse than I do!

Danny: do I want to know over what

Sam: me and you making the front page

Danny: oh … yeah I'm sorry about that

Sam: don't be … uh Danny I have a present for you and then I also have bad news … which do you want first

Danny: the bad news

Sam: (not making eye contact) Uh well … when uh my parents found out I started a fight and saw the newspaper they uh told me, that they are moving me to um Contatiana to live there…. permanently! They um say that I am too distracted here to be a Princess and think if the uh well move me somewhere else I can concentrate better and be who they want me to be.

Danny: so this is …

Sam: (holding up a large square gift with an envelope) goodbye

When he took the gift Sam reached up and pecked him on the cheek before running out the door. Danny then jumped up and ran out the door trying to catch up to Sam. He screamed her name as he ran down the street the rain fell on his black hair. Sam turned around holding large her umbrella. He ran up to her all most soaked.

Danny: (gulp) is this really it?

Sam: I don't know … maybe

Danny: Sam … I

Sam: no don't say it … I don't want to hear it knowing I have to leave and walk away with no choice.

Danny: Uh …

Sam: Danny I'll keep in touch. I'll try to call and I will write very chance I get.

Danny then pressed his lips against hers. They then had their kiss in the rain. They kissed as the tears ran down Sam's face, and the tears filled in Danny's eyes. He had to be strong for her. He had to say goodbye.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Danny read the letter over again as he stood in front of the empty mansion with boards across the door.

Dear Danny,

When you are ready go to my house, go into my art room. You will see a large oversized painting of me that my parents put up. Go through that wall. You will find stairs follow them down to a room surrounded by grey bricks. There you will find your gift.

I promise to keep contact with you as long as I can. I am still unsure if I am ready to be Samantha Amelia Marianne Manson Princess of Contatiana, but I know you have faith in me. It seems I don't have a choice anymore. I want you to do one thing for me … only one. Please remember me. Please think of me and smile when you do. When you hear my name, think of the fun we've had. When you see something that reminds you of me look at a picture of me and remember everything. Think of me … remember me!

Now I leave you with advice for the future … just a theory I lived by. Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all. So live life to the fullest. Stop to smell the roses. Speed up to see everything life holds for you. Don't be afraid of risks. No matter what the outcome. From now on you will be traveling the road from who you think you are and who you can be. The key is to allow yourself to make the journey. Goodbye Danny!

Sam

Danny looked up at the building and closed his eyes tight. He then phased into the home of once Sam Manson. He then walked slowly though the house thinking of what may have happened there. He came to her room. He walked in remembering the night it all started. The night he found her drunk, he found her in the bathroom half naked. He thought of how perfect her skin was. He then walked into her 

art room. He remember the night he came to her finding her covered in paint, the room used to be filled with paintings and drawing, but was now empty only left of the painting of her. She had on a blue dress; she didn't smile like you would see most girls in paintings. She showed no emotion. It was much like how she was in life. He then phased through the wall. He walked down the stairs, hearing his footsteps. When he came down he saw a room with three paints. One was covered in cloth with an envelope taped neatly on. The other two were next to uncovered. They were the paints he asked about. One had water and in the middle was a platform with a girl playing a piano. The girl wore a long dress the draped all the way into the water. The other had a little girl holding balloons. The girl wore a short yellow dress. Next to her was a little boy kissing her cheek. Danny then picked off the envelope and opened it before pulling off the tan cloth.

This is the painting that wasn't finished the night you came and picked me up. It's titled His eyes! I hope you like your gift.

Danny smiled and lifted off the cover. On both sides it was a corner of a face looking at each other. One had crystal blue eyes, the other had glowing green. Down the middle was a black line. It was amazing. She was so talented and this was her best.

0000

Sam stood in her new room. It was way too big for her liking. Way too cheerful, and way too bright. People were always following her, and watching her. Her parents were being way difficult. Since her kiss happened with Phantom, they placed a ghost shield over the palace. They were way more rules than Sam has ever had. She crept around quietly. Just then her phone rang; she jumped and looked for a place to hide. She opened the closet door and walked in keeping the light off. She kept her voice down and whispered to who was ever on the other line.

Sam :( whisper) Hello?

Danny: hey Sam

Sam: hey Danny! Did you get my gift?

Danny: uh why are you whispering?

Sam: I'm hiding from my ladies maids

Danny: can I ask why

Sam: they won't leave me alone and won't stop curtseying … why didn't you just let me fall

Danny: (slight laugh) I love your gift. It's amazing; I think it should be on display

Sam: no that's for you.

Danny: look I have a surprise heading your way so keep your eye out.

Sam: I will. So you want to hear how crazy my parents are being?

Danny: tell me

Sam: Well am not allowed outside past ten, I always have people watching me … and since Phantom happened they put a ghost shield on the place. My room is horrible I hate it. I also have to make the fake relationships with people. I don't want to be fake I want to be real.

Danny: I know … things will get better trust me

Sam: how do you

Just then one of the maids opened the door. Sam jumped nearly dropping the phone.

Georgette: GORGENE I FOUND

Sam: uh Georgette (slowly and quietly) I'm not here

Georgette: It wasn't her it must have been something else ooh!

The maid then left quietly, shutting the door. Danny was laughing on the other line.

Sam: Danny stop laughing!

Danny: was that the best excuse you could come up with

Sam: yes … they won't leave me alone! So what is the surprise?

Danny: Sam the whole point of a surprise is that you don't know, so when you get it you are surprised

Sam: oh come on please

Danny: nope … look I uh gotta run I'll talk to you later!

Sam: bye Danny!

Sam waited for him to hang up first then she hung up her phone. She walked out of the closet and jumped out her skin when her mother was standing there.

Pamela: Samantha what were you doing in the closet

Sam: I uh … well I get good reception in there.

Pamela: who were you talking to?

Sam: Danny

Pamela: Samantha you are never going to have a life with that boy

Sam: Mom

Pamela: Samantha listen to me you have to marry royalty!

Sam: wait so I have to have an arranged marriage?

Pamela: Samantha sweetie I had an arranged marriage and me and your father grew quite fondly of each other. It doesn't always turn out bad.

Sam: No! I moved here! I am agreeing to be a Princess. I am not having an arranged marriage!

Sam the stomped away to anywhere she could get away. Since Sam wasn't looking where she was going she bumped in someone.

Sam: ugh sorry

Kevin: no it's my fault

When Sam looked up at him, she had no idea who it was. He was decent looking and at least didn't call her princess. He helped her up as Sam's mother came running over.

Pamela: oh I guess you too have met.

Kevin: you could call it that

Pamela: Samantha this is Prince Kevin of Dendria.

Sam the screamed and stamped on his foot before storming away. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some frozen Reese. She just wanted to be alone. No, that's not true; she wanted to be with Danny. In his arms! She felt so safe when she was with him. Like he would let nothing happen to her and she could escape forever. She would do anything to escape. She then went up into her room. She put her ear phones and turned the music all the way up. She opened her sketch book and waited for inspiration. She started to draw, and then she saw someone walk in. She looked up and saw the dirty blonde prince standing there. She took off her ear phones and put down her pencil.

Sam: you're wasting your time …I have a boyfriend

Kevin: what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Sam: but it'll hurt me. God I hate men like you.

Kevin: tell me what am I like

Sam: self centered, jerks, who think they are better than anyone else because they have money. You also think you can get any girl you want because you are a prince. You also agree with the fact of an arranged marriage because you only think it is right to be with someone who also has money and a title. …And don't objectify me!

Kevin: I wasn't, I was just staring at your body

Sam: well don't

Kevin: okay …. You know we never properly introduced ourselves.

Sam glared at him as he lifted her hand to kiss it.

Kevin: Hello princess my name is Kevin

Sam: call me Sam

Kevin: tell me something about yourself Sam …

Sam: Happy people depress me. Drunk, happy people make me want to slit my wrists.

Kevin: you want to know a secret

Sam: no

Kevin: I'll tell you anyway… you see I really don't want to be a prince. I like to sing.

Sam: why haven't you left yet?

Kevin: because you are beautiful

Sam: go away

Kevin: I can't

Sam: why

Kevin: cause I'm too involved now.

Sam: ugh what will make you go away?

Kevin: maybe a kiss

Sam: you're kidding me

Kevin smiled and leaned in. Sam placed her hand on his face and pushed him off the bed. He landed with a huge thud.

Sam: you have a death wish don't you

Kevin: so you're boyfriend can everyone see him or only you

Sam: depends …

Kevin: what does that mean?

Sam: that's for me to know … Now Leave

Kevin: is he cuter than me

Sam: who?

Kevin: you're boyfriend

Sam: his eyes

Kevin: excuse me?

Sam: his eyes were my favorite feature… you see his hairs black and his eyes are blue.

Kevin: uh and that makes him better than me?

Sam: no … what makes him better is he is one of those people who notice detail instead of the big things. For example he would notice the way you glance at yourself in the mirror behind me while I was talking.

Kevin: what does he notice about you?

Sam: Little stuff like habits or stuff I do when I'm nervous. He's really sweet even if he won't admit it.

Kevin: but, do you love him

Sam: what?

Kevin: it's a simple question

Sam: I don't think it is any of your business whether I love him or not.

Kevin: well … when he walks in the room does your heart beat faster, when he's around to you feel safe and calm, but at the same time nervous as hell, and all you want to do is be with him…

Kevin looked at Sam, who was giving him a look with no emotion.

Kevin: you never felt that

Sam: no I'm Goth … if I did feel it I would never admit it

Kevin: right well see yeah

Sam: finally

Kevin: when you want to see me again meet me down at the pool later … I'll love to see your body in a isty bisty tieeny wieeny yellow polka dot bikini

Sam put on her headphones and flipped him off. When he left Sam sighed and picked up her phone. Sadly she got his voicemail.

Voicemail: Hey this is Danny … uh just leave a message after the beep.

BEEEEP

Sam: Hey … uh I was hoping to catch you, but I guess you are busy. I hope things are going better for you than they are me. Call me when you can talk.

Sam then hung up as she walked to the window. She looked out and saw the Prince walking around the garden. She flopped down on her bed and shut her eyes hoping she could disappear. Her cell phone lied on her flat stomach. After a minute she could feel her phone vibrate and tickle her. se looked at the name and sighed disappointed it wasn't Danny.

Sam: what up Tuck?

Tucker: Sam uh well I …I had a question about uh the … uh

Sam: Tucker did you call me for a certain reason or you just want to bug me?

Tucker: well did you sell your house

Sam: yeah … why

Tucker: okay well maybe that wasn't why I called

Sam: just say you miss me

Tucker: I do… I have no one to talk to while Danny is fighting off some ghost and Danny keeps moping around.

Sam: okay … you what stop beating around the bush and tell me why you called

Tucker: well I am not sure if you'll like the reason

Sam: out with it

Tucker: well uh Paulina is uh … well she is flirting with Danny

Sam: she always flirts with him

Tucker: no … with DANNY … I am not sure but I think he may be kind of enjoying it.

Sam was silent, so silent that Tucker couldn't even hear her breathing. She didn't know what to say. I mean she knew they had to move on, but she thought he wouldn't move on so quickly.

Tucker: Sam?

Sam: I'm here …

Tucker: I just thought you deserved to know

Sam: … yeah … want to hear a secret

Tucker: sure

Sam: even though you get on my nerves a lot you are a great friend

Tucker: is this a compliment?

Sam: shut up! Anyway I have to go … I have to talk to parliament about some stuff.

Tucker: Danny's walking this way if you want to say hi real quick.

Sam: uh no … but you can tell him I called you if you don't want him to know you told me.

Tucker: I will

Sam: have fun … bye

Sam then shut her phone. She didn't know what to think or do.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sam sat in her room writing down some stuff, nothing really important just poetry. The maids curtsied after they turned down her bed, which Sam hated having done.

Georgette: Princess is there anything else you need to have done

Gorgene: We could lay out your night clothes for you if you please.

Sam: no that won't be necessary… and don't call me princess!

Georgette: than what should we call you?

Sam: just Sam, and don't curtsey to me either. I am not any better than you are. I am still a person.

Gorgene: well if you don't mind then we will head down for supper.

Sam: go right ahead.

It was silent for a moment or two as the ladies left Sam to herself then she heard a tapping on the window, at first she thought it was nothing and ignored it, but it only continued. Sam then opened her window and looked out. She saw Kevin down there holding pebbles and whistling.

Sam: Kevin? Kevin what are you doing?

Kevin: (clears throat) Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine come out your window and climb down the vine.

Sam: the feat you may ask, dear sir, isn't easy. And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy.

Sam then leaned back in and looked around. Kevin stood outside smiling and laughing. He then threw another pebble. Sam rolled her eyes and leaned back out her open window.

Sam: what?

Kevin: you told me in or conversation this morning you were Goth. This is night time, so why don't you do something impulsive and climb down the vine. … Just as friends I promise.

Sam then climbed out and onto the green vine slowly.

Sam: this really is more romantic in books. … … My foot is stuck.

Kevin reached up to help get her foot out. Sam then slipped and fell on top of him. Kevin grunted as Sam hissed at the pain. The two then jumped up and walked over to the two horses Kevin had brought for them to ride. They rode through the place to find some place secretive were they could be alone. They ended up under a tree by a lake. The mist on the lake made it eerie and mysterious and tree made it warm and comforting. They sat facing each other playing cards.

Sam: remember when you were telling me about love

Kevin: so you do love him

Sam: who was she?

Kevin: her name was Faye … gorgeous brunette wavy hair and hazel eyes to match. She could make you think anything was possible.

Sam: what happened?

Kevin: This

Sam: oh …

Kevin: … actually a week before she told me she needed a break because she had a eating disorder and the Doctor told her it was best to take one, but she promised when she got better she we would something again … and then I had to announce my title and move here.

Sam: so you parents dropped you on this too?

Kevin: no I always knew … I just loved with my grandparents away from the press, so I had a chance at a normal life; I just came of age and had to announce my title properly.

Sam: gin

Kevin looked down at her cards. He then sighed and pulled the cards to shuffle again.

Kevin: okay you know some about me tell me about you

Sam: I'm an artist ... I mostly paint but sometimes I sculpt even write.

Kevin: that's pretty cool

Sam: yeah … I did plan on going to an art school, but they got changed fast.

Kevin: who is your favorite?

Sam: I have actually Van Gogh, Wyeth, and I kind of like Warhol.

Kevin: very cool. Music

Sam: defiantly Pink Floyd, but also like the Who, Rolling Stones, and the Beatles

Kevin: okay now you officially cool.

Sam: I was never one to look for that … I try to not follow the crowd, you see at my school they all liked the peppy boy bands, but I never did.

Sam looked out at the misty water as Kevin started to re-deal the cards out; she then saw a small wooden boat on the other side of the lake.

Sam: is that … there's a man in that boat?

Kevin: what?

Sam: Do you see that? There's someone over there.

Kevin: He's probably just s fisherman I suppose.

Sam continued watching the man who pulled a video camera to his eye. Her face dropped and she grew angry.

Sam: with a video camera?

Kevin: what?

Sam: you're really low

Sam then got up and began to walk away. Kevin jumped up and followed her half way tripping over his own feet.

Kevin: no, Sam. I have no idea who that man is.

Sam: It's really a shame you didn't get juicer stuff tonight, you jerk.

Kevin: Sam, I have nothing to do with this. I swear. Sam, please. Come on. Will you listen to me? That is not my boat.

Sam: Hey Kevin? Have a nice life.

Sam then mounted on the horse and began to ride away.

Kevin: But that is my horse. Sam …

0000

Sam sat in her room and tried to call Danny for the umpteenth time this week, but it was no luck … she had barley spoken to him for the past two weeks. She always thought first it was a ghost or something along those lines, but then she kept remembering what Tucker had told her. "Why am I going through all this trouble, shouldn't he be calling me?" Sam shook her head in anger. "God now I do sound like a stuck up princess." She then started to wonder if they were even considered boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, or if it was too awkward for him and he decided to go back to being best friends. She then heard a knock at the door. She glared at Kevin as he walked in, she had ignored him for a week, but she was beginning to feel very alone, and she needed to have someone to talk to before she went crazy.

Kevin: (holding out carton of ice cream) I bring a peace offering … its double fudge brownie! One of the world's greater benefits!

He then sat down in front of her and put the carton between them, he then handed her one spoon, and he kept the other.

Kevin: you know there is a song for everything … you just have to find it, and when you do, all you do is play it over and over till you forget why were even looking for that song in the first place. Just a theory!

Sam continued to stare out the window, she reach in the carton and scooped up a small spoonful of ice cream. She ate it slowly off the spoon letting the flavor stay in her mouth.

Kevin: so can I be your friend again?

Sam: I guess, but only because I have no other friends here

Kevin: so how is this boyfriend?

Sam: you are swimming in dark waters

Kevin: oh trouble with love?

Sam: well hypothetically let's say that someone hears from her boyfriends best friend and her friend that the girl he has had a crush on for the longest time is flirting with him and he … he is let's say is enjoying it. Now this someone barleys heard from him and she wonders if they are even dating anymore … that well he didn't like the idea of the two dating and just want to go back to best friends … how would she know?

Kevin: hypothetically … she really wouldn't, how could she even know for sure that he was flirting back with this girl … you see how could she know anything when she is far away from him and doesn't see him. The clue she has is not hearing from him. The best answer she would get is from him … she will just have to ask.

Sam: but what if she doesn't want to step out of line, and maybe ruin the friendship she has with him.

Kevin: how long have they been friends?

Sam: twelve years … coming up on thirteen.

Kevin: holy cow how old are you two

Sam smiled a little.

Kevin: There it is … I have waited weeks to see that.

Sam: so why do I even care if he calls, or already found someone better. I may be a princess, but that doesn't make me special.

Kevin: you care cause you love him. You are special. You are right about being a princess, there are other princesses in this world, but there is only one Samantha Amelia Marianne Manson and I think she is going to be an awesome ruler because she is a pretty amazing person already.

Sam: if I love him why do I want to kiss you …?

Kevin smiled slightly and pulled her chin softly towards his lips. The kiss was soft and light. When they pulled apart Sam's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, finally not looking for anything to say. They were both silent for a while looking out the window. It wasn't one of those awkward silences that you couldn't cut through with an ax; it was a good content silence.

Kevin: not to break what we have going here, but I think I should tell you …

"Here it is … he's going to tell me he didn't feel anything and that we should stick to being friends. I am always just the friend!" Sam thought quietly as she looked at his perfect face. His light brunette hair glowing in the light and his cute smile, and his sexy hazel eyes were all making her have butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Kevin: … that made me feel like time stopped, like nothing else mattered that second. Even though I know at that second someone in this world died, someone was born, someone was married, someone was hurt, but this is where two people shared a first kiss.

Sam: I knew you were the romantic old movie type

Kevin: explain please!

Sam: you like to sweep a lady off her feet, kiss her hand, dance under the moonlight, tell her the sweetest thing she has ever heard, and romance her for a lifetime. You are one of those men from fairytales. It's only ironic that you are actually a prince.

Kevin laughed slightly.

Sam: so you're a musician

He then laughed again

Kevin: yes … I also cook.

Sam: okay now you are creeping me out!

Kevin: but you see you know so much about me but I barely know anything about you

Sam: well I don't know that much about myself … besides the fact that I am vegan and Goth. You want to know a secret

Kevin: yes

Sam: I found out a month and half ago I was a princess, so now I am not who I thought I was … if you know what I mean.

Kevin: I think I have an idea, but just in case why don't you tell me your life story while we walk in the garden.

Sam smiled and stood up. He took her hand was they began to walk through the castle. Sam started with her earliest memory and continuing on from there, not stopping until she came to today. She knew she still had feelings for Danny, but she defiantly began to feel something for Kevin, maybe knowing they could grow fond of each other.

CHAPTER NINE

Sam's parents had left late last night to go away for a week. Sam had the place almost to herself. There was Kevin and her grandma, and of course all the service men and maids, but they didn't care what she did. She blasted the music from her room; she pulled off her shoes and walked into the set hallway. A mattress laid on the edge of the stairs; Kevin stood behind it with a video camera.

Kevin: I can't believe you are going to do this

Sam: I can't believe you want to record it

Kevin: I have right to brag … especially to the guys who picked on me

Sam: not good at sports

Kevin: no I was, but I was also an academic geek

Sam: me too, but it was my individuality that made me the freak in school

Kevin: so who was the geek?

Sam: my two best friends

Kevin: really

Sam: yup … it was your classic clique … I was the freak … one was the tech geek … and the other well he was the … the kid who always wanted to be popular but could never get in … whether it was pure torture for their enjoyment or just because he didn't have money.

Sam looked down.

Sam: … I guess he was never happy with what he had, and I guess I was never good enough, and now he has that pretty popular girl and not me … even if she is only doing this to torture me

Kevin: okay this is all too familiar

Sam: camera ready

Kevin clicked the red button and held it up as Sam got ready.

Kevin: you want to say something before you go and hurt yourself

Sam: yeah … I am not going to hurt myself

Kevin smiled; Sam then got a running start then jumped on the mattress and slid down the steps. Her feet were should length apart and she held her balance until the door opened and two familiar boys stepped it. The security guard jumped away, but the mattress just caught the boys on their ankles causing them to fall on Sam. All three made some kind of grunt or noise to indicate that pain.

Sam: (slight hiss at pain) Danny Tucker what are you doing here

Danny: Tucker you're crushing me

Sam: well your ass is crushing me!

Tucker: well this box is crushing me

Sam: what box?

Tucker: the present we brought you …

Kevin then picked up the box and helped everyone up.

Tucker: thanks man

Tucker then leaned over to Sam and whispered at her.

Tucker: do I need to tip him?

Sam: he's not a servant you idiot

Danny: jeese Sam I thought you'd be happy to see us

Sam: no I am, but what are you doing here

Danny: I don't know I thought I maybe buy an ice cream, or pie … we're here to see you!

Sam rolled her eyes.

Sam: no kidding

Kevin then cleared his throat; Sam jumped and turned to him remembering he was there.

Sam: oh sorry … Danny, Tucker this is Kevin … Kevin this is Danny and Tucker.

Kevin: nice to meet you

They shook hands real quick, Kevin then stepped back to Sam. The two then began to speak in French. Danny and Tucker looked at each other confused and back at the two.

Kevin: Which one is he quel est il ?

Sam: the one on the right, with the black hair and blue eyes celui à droite, avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus

Kevin: does this change anything between us fait ce changement n'importe quoi entre nous?

Sam: Kevin, my parents like you, I'm a princess you're a prince there are so many reason for us to marry and I really like you, I think it could work. I don't want to call it love … at least not yet! Kevin, mes parents comme vous, je suis une princesse vous êtes un prince il y a tant de raison pour nous pour se marier et avec moi vraiment comme vous, je crois qu'il pourrait travailler. Je ne veux pas l'appeler aiment … au moins pas encore!

Kevin: I know we like each other, and I know it isn't love, I just wanted to know with him being back … I don't want to fight … especially with a beautiful person like you and besides if we fought I wouldn't have someone to brag about! Je sais que nous nous aimons et je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour, j'ai juste voulu savoir avec lui revenant … je ne veux pas lutter contre … surtout avec une belle femme comme vous et en plus si nous avons lutté je n'aurais pas quelqu'un pour me vanter de!

Sam started to laugh and Kevin smiled and started to whisper something to her to make her laugh even more. Danny had enough of this.

Danny: English, por favor

Sam: that's Spanish, Danny

Tucker: so Sam … this place is huge I could see it all the way from the plane.

Sam: yeah … so how long are you too here for? I didn't think school was out yet

Danny: there are two weeks left, I convinced my parents if I got at least mostly B's to let me come visit … I called you grandma and she said of course, and promised to keep it a surprise.

Sam: no wonder she had two rooms set

Tucker: yeah Sam did you know you have a privet jet?

Sam: (extremely sarcastic) that explains the strip landing I have on the property … here let me show you to your rooms.

Kevin: Sam I be back later I have a meeting with parliament

Sam: alright I'll see you tonight.

Kevin pecked her on the cheek before he jogged out. Danny stood there with mixed feelings of hurt and jealousy. Tucker looked at his best friend and back at Sam who was walking back towards them and lead them hallway up the stairs and to the right.

Sam: so Tucker this can be your room.

She opened the door revealing oversized furniture and objects. Tucker stood in shock, there was everything in there.

Sam: is this okay?

Tucker: this is … amazing … are you kidding me! I don't think my house is even this big!

Danny laughed, Sam just rolled her eyes.

Sam: right … so I'll let you unpack and find you a little later.

Sam walked out of the room heading down the hall, she turned back around when she saw Danny wasn't following her. She turned back and stood in the doorway watching the two boys for a second.

Sam: Danny?

Danny turned and looked at her with his eyes filled with confusion.

Sam: don't you want to see your room?

Danny: but I thought that …

Sam: if you want to share a room that's fine, but I think you may want one with two beds in the room, unless something happened that you're not telling me!

Danny jumped up and gave Sam a look, Tucker laughed secretly in his head, but he acted offended.

Danny: SAM!

Sam: kidding … you know ha ha? Sometimes people make jokes. Oh never mind. Come on!

Danny then followed her down the hall. The two were silent neither knowing what to say, Sam then turned the corner and cut into a room quick.

Sam: so this is it.

It was as big as the other room, but it wasn't as elaborate. Danny smiled and walked over to the window; Sam put his suitcase aside, and began to walk out quietly.

Danny: Sam?

She stopped and looked at him.

Danny: you know you don't have to go … that is unless you have a meeting or lessons or something uh princess related.

Sam: no … nothing like that today

Danny: right … it's a nice room

Sam: yeah … I love this room; mine is way too big and over decorated.

Danny: I thought you would have got to pick

Sam: no … you know my parents "we had this done especially for you … you have to stay in here."

Danny: ah

Sam: yeah

Danny then moved on the bed and sat next to Sam. She looked at the floor searching for something to say, but nothing came up. Like her mouth was sown shut.

Danny: so Kevin … he's a

Sam: prince? Yes, it's an arranged marriage, when I turn eighteen is when I have to marry, and of course I have to keep the royal title, but he isn't that bad. Better than Paulina

Danny: what?

Sam: I know Danny! I knew she was going to do this … it was the reason we started that whole fight, and well she has to win.

Danny: Sam you don't know anything

Sam: really … Danny she has always been your crush, you always wanted to be popular; I doubt you would pass the opportunity of being in the in crowd up. I just hope my painting didn't get trashed, and that there wasn't too much gossip about the Princess.

Danny: Sam you should know something

Sam: You can tell me when you pick up your phone.

Sam then walked out of the room; Danny stood up and kicked the wall.

Danny: great going Fenton

Danny then ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about what just happened, he then sighed and began to unpack.

0000

The four were now sitting in the home theater watching Final Destination 3. Danny and Tucker shared the huge couch, while Sam and Kevin were snuggled close under a blanket on the love seat.

Sam: the boyfriend's going to die

Kevin: the movie didn't even start yet how do you know who's going to die, have you seen it

Sam: I don't have to see it to know what's going to happen. There has not been an original movie in forever.

Kevin: oh yeah

Sam: yeah

Kevin: yeah

Sam: (squeal) yeah (laughing)

Kevin tickled the feet he was messaging before, and Sam was in fits of laughter. Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Tucker looked at him with a half smile.

Tucker: don't be jealous, she probably still is in love with you

Danny gave Tucker a looked and turned his head back to the royals, who were now locked lipped.

Danny: don't count on that love thing

Tucker: You owe me

Danny looked at confused as usual. Tucker got up and walked over and sat in between the cuddling couple.

Tucker: so you're a prince

Kevin: yeah

Tucker: what else

Kevin: a musici

Sam: (cut-in) Tucker did I tell you Kevin has a huge family, lots of cousins and two sisters, and they are all invited to the ball which is when my parents get back. I bet they will be happy to meet an American boy.

Kevin looked at her weird and then got the hint.

Kevin: oh yes … my sisters also go to an all girl school so they would love for someone to dance with, and I actually think my family will be coming in two days to see me, so you could meet them then.

Tucker: really?

Sam: sure

Tucker then jumped up and sat back down next to Danny who was looking at him. The two whispered to each other while Sam and Kevin flirted.

Danny: I owe you for that?

Tucker: okay right now I want him on my good side! Sorry but Jazz is too old for me and your cousins are guys. His are royals from another country who don't see any guys on a regular basis; they will take what they have. That gives me a good shot, so best of luck.

Danny: you're a lot of help!

Tucker: hate the game.

Kevin: Sam tell me a story

Sam: okay once upon a time four people were watching a movie in a palace, two of the people were royals and were arranged to be married. When the movie started the princess stated the boyfriend would die, the prince made fun of her for it, but the movie is coming to the end and look at that, the first boyfriend died in the very beginning and then the friend who became the boyfriend died too. So in the end the princess was right!

Kevin: do you have to try or does being cute just happen.

Sam: it's too late to suck up now.

Kevin laughed as Danny rolled his eyes.

Kevin: sorry to cut the night sort but I have to get ready

Sam: alright I'll see you in a few days then

Danny: a few days?

Kevin: yeah I have to go away for two days then I am returning with my family.

Danny: oh

Sam: be safe and don't forget to brag about me

Kevin: please they are going be so jealous that they will want to jump off a bridge, but I will talk them out of it and tell them that there is that one percent chance that you will leave me for one of them, even though we know that it wouldn't be them.

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes.

Sam: wow … don't go

Kevin: Sam I have to

Sam: tell them you fell out of a window and you can't move

Kevin: its two days

Sam: but it is also 172 800 seconds

Kevin: you are a math geek

Sam: just give me a goodbye kiss before I throw a pillow at you

Kevin: is that a threat

Sam then jumped up and kissed him softly and fast, he looked at her half smiling.

Sam: well I have to leave you wanting more … so I know you'll come back

Kevin smiled and walked out, Sam put a ridicules grin on her face and sat back down, Tucker looked at her half laughing and Danny sat next to him pouting. Sam looked over and wiped the look off her face.

Sam: what?

Tucker: aw

Sam: shut up

0000

Sam pulled her shirt over her head and pulled it down so it lied on her shorts. She ran her fingers through her hair then heard a soft sound coming from outside of her window. She opened the window to find Kevin sitting at a piano playing softly.

Sam: Kevin?

Kevin: you can't possibly be going to bed yet … you are a night owl

Sam: in fact no I was going to paint a little or read

Kevin: well I hope you can give me a few minutes for something

Sam: what?

Kevin: I wrote you a song

Sam: you did

Kevin: you want to hear it

Sam: I would

Kevin smiled and started to play and sing. He had a sweet voice, but not sweet like boy band more like cute sexy sweet. Sam leaned on the window and listened to the music.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
_

Sam smiled and clapped when he finished with the last cord. Kevin took a graceful bow and blew a kiss to her.

Kevin: farewell princess

Sam smiled and watched him walk away then shut her window. Sam then heard a knock on the door.

Sam: come in

Danny walked in looking tired, he was still in his normal clothes though his hair was messy like he fell asleep, Sam looked at him a little confused, but also a little upset.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: You are doing this because you think me and Paulina were or are dating? Who told you that? Huh one of you secret spies?

Sam: don't come in here and be a jerk and I don't need someone to tell to have to know it was bound to happen.

Danny: well we weren't

Sam: really

Danny: yes

Sam: that's the story you're sticking with?

Danny: yes

Sam then went over to her closet and pulled out her yearbook, then came back and threw a picture in front of Danny.

Sam: then what is this

Danny picked up the picture. He had his arm wrapped around Paulina and she was snuggled close to him.

Sam: and one of my spies didn't take that … Paulina sent it to me. I guess I was too stupid to believe she was right. Now that I think about it I knew she was always right I just never wanted to believe it cause I thought may be … just may be you liked me as much as I liked you, but now I found someone who actually isn't clueless and does like me more than a friend.

Danny: you want the truth fine! Yes Paulina flirted with me! Yes I went on a date with her! Yes she snuggled close to me and I put my arm around her! Guess what it didn't mean anything to me! I also saw her again but not as a date, although she sure tried to make it one, but the only reason I saw her again was because I wanted to learn to dance for you! What else happened is she kissed me. I will also admit it was very pleasurable and I was waiting forever for that kiss, but you want to know something else I didn't feel anything. When I kissed you there were fireworks every time and all of time stopped and we were the only two people who existed and I came here to pull you in my arms and tell you that, but then I find you are in some prince's arms. Well congratulations Princess you found your fairytale.

Sam: are you finished

Danny: one more thing at least I am not stupid enough not to keep up something where there is nothing to it. You don't even love him and you are using him to distract you and now you are using him to make me jealous at least I am not low like you.

Sam: you know sometimes you don't know how rude you can be

Danny: oh really

Sam: yeah!

Danny: what are you going to do about it? Kick me out? Get your body guard to attack me? Go right ahead!

Sam: or I could just do this!

Sam then picked up the thermos Danny's parents had mailed to her and suck him in.

Danny: Samantha let me out of here

Sam: no

Danny: Samantha!

Sam: not until you stop being an ass and don't call me Samantha or when I do you let you out I will hurt you so hard it will make Skulker look like the peace man!

Danny: Let me out of here right now or else

Sam: or else what?

It was now silent. Sam put the thermos on her night stand and sat down on the bed. She forced down the lump in her throat with a hard swallow. Sam then pulled the covers over her head and tried to fight back tears.

Danny: I'm sorry

Sam stayed where she was; the last thing she wanted was Danny to know she was crying

Danny: Sam? …. Sam, you there

Sam gulped and rubbed her eyes under the covers.

Sam: what?

Danny: I shouldn't have said that … just the green eyed monster came out and … well you know me I get really jealous, and I don't think I just ack. I told you I need learn how to deal with feelings.

It was silent again.

Danny: Sam?

Danny then found himself standing in Sam's oversized room again, he turned around and saw Sam walk though and door. She closed it shut behind her. Danny walked over and knocked softly.

Sam: (sad) Danny I let you out, now just leave me alone

Danny put him hand on the doorknob, but then lowered his head and walked away sadly feeling terrible about what just happened.

 CHAPTER TEN

Sam stood in the flied shooting arrows into the bull's-eye. She always was good at and like archery. She just talked to her parents, who came home early and she needed to blow off stress. Tucker walked up and sat on the bench near her.

Sam: bored already … or do you just want to bug me for a piece of my hair

Tucker: okay I had it.

Sam: Did my maids actually turn you down

Tucker: no … okay something is bothering you and since you aren't talking to Danny who are you going to tell and then who is going to tell me. So now I have to take his place in this worried stuff and I have no idea what to say so I am just telling you this.

Sam: well he usually doesn't start out like that …

Tucker: Hey I can be Danny

Sam: on what planet

Tucker: funny

Sam: what to see something awesome

Tucker: sure

Sam: pass me that lighter by your feet

Tucker tossed it Sam, who caught it with one hand. She lit the arrow and tossed the lighter to her feet. She closed her eyes and positioned herself. She took a deep breath in and shot the arrow when she let it out. The arrow hit the bull's-eye causing the target to light up in flames. Tucker clapped as she put the target out with the fire extinguisher. She then sat next to him on the bench. Her black jeans hugged her hips and the cool breeze was felt on her arms and knees since the jeans had holes in them.

Sam: so you want me to just tell you what's going on or do you want to babble a little more and try this whole being worried Danny thing.

Tucker: no I really can …. (clears throat) it's not good to keep this stuff inside, I know something's bothering you and I'm really worried because I am secretly in love with you I am just too clueless to know it and realize that you love me back, so I go ahead and drool over Paulina and tell you all about my fantasies I have about her, but that shouldn't stop you from telling me what is bothering you.

Sam looked at him half laughing.

Sam: the conversation doesn't exactly go like that, but close enough. You see I got a call from my parents and um (gulp) my mom has cancer, she then asked me to be brave for her and asked if I could become queen by the end of this summer.

Tucker didn't know what to say. Sam then stood up and started to walk around and pace back and forth.

Sam: but my mother really wants me to do this, and well … okay I went the orphanage one day and I realized I couldn't give up the crown because who would take over, who would help the people that need it. I know I was born to do this. Now everything is moving too fast. I thought I will become a princess and gradually learn more and become queen, but in less than four months I have to be a queen. That is if I accept.

Tucker: okay big issue for my first shot at this, so I am going to tell you who you should talk to, and I know you two aren't exactly on speaking grounds right now but he has had better practice at this than me.

Sam: That was the first time I said that out loud, how am I going to say that again without crying?

Danny: it's okay to cry sometimes

Sam turned around and saw Danny standing there. Sam shoved her hands in her pockets and shook her head.

Tucker: right … so I am going to go have some more of those tasty finger sandwiches.

Tucker then ran off towards the palace. Sam looked down and squinted her eyes shut. Danny walked over and lifted her chin up. Tears ran down the side of her cheek. He softly brushed it away. Sam looked up at him with tear filled eyes. His hand moved from the side of her cheek to her hair. He began to stroke the black and purple soft silk hair she had.

Danny: Sam …

Sam: Danny, I'm watched like a hawk.

Lenny: Princess, Princess.

Sam: see

Sam gulped down that familiar lump in her throat and turned around trying to hide how annoyed she was.

Sam: Yes?

Lenny: Um, nothing. I'm just supposed to watch you.

Sam turned back around and lips were pushed to hers. She was shocked at first but then began to wrap her arms around his neck. Sam then pulled away.

Sam: Danny! I …. I can't do this anymore …

Danny looked down disappointed.

Danny: yeah … sorry

Sam: I still want to be your friend and you're still my best friend.

Danny: right

Sam: hey tonight you want to hang out after I finish some business

Danny: yeah sure

Sam: okay wear some clothes you don't mind getting ruined.

Danny: um okay

Sam: so you dumped the witch

Danny laughed and started to walk back to the castle with Sam.

Sam: how did miss shallow take it?

Danny: not too good. She screamed at me and then trashed you then I yelled at her then she slapped me then she told everyone I beat her up.

Sam: ouch … are you okay

Danny: I'm in hiding

Sam: so that's why you came to visit because you are hiding

Danny: I figure you will let me stay here till the situation blows over

Sam: I don't think my parents like you enough to let you live here forever

Danny: oh funny

Sam: who said I was kidding. We are talking about Paulina who still brings up the time in third grade when I poured sand over her head

Danny: okay that was a little mean

Sam: she deserved it … she called my hair clip ugly

Danny laughed again.

Danny: okay all in truth … how are you really feeling I know you are hiding it

Sam: scared … nervous, mad, upset … you know normal teen feelings.

Danny: mmhm

Sam: god she's the queen and my mother she's supposed to live forever and drive me insane. I was supposed to become a princess and still be able to go to college and try having a life not be a queen and miss out everything.

Danny: uh …

Sam: look I have to be somewhere right now

000

Danny lied upside down on his bed while Tucker was on the floor looking at all the photos he had on his PDA.

Danny: I think I should just find the cheapest plane ticket home. I mean she doesn't even like me …

Tucker: she never said that

Danny: why else would she agree

Tucker: maybe because she doesn't know what else to do.

Danny: not accept

Tucker: I still think you should stay so at least you could turn her off Kevin and onto you

Danny: I could … that would be …

Tucker: Danny it would be your last hope

Danny: but then she can't a princess or queen or whoever she is supposed to be

Tucker: I never said this plan didn't have faults

Danny: I couldn't do that to her.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Tucker turned his head as Danny sat up and turned around. There stood a woman in a blue silk suit. Her blonde hair was tide back and you could visibly see the ear piece she had located in her left ear. In her hand were a planner and a pen.

Clair: You must be Danny and Tucker

Tucker: who's asking?

Clair: I'm Princess Samantha's assistant … please come with me

Danny and Tucker looked at each other then followed the woman out of the room. She was silent and walked fast. She then took a sharp right and opened a door and walked away in a hurry. Tucker kept going but Danny looked in the dark doorway.

Danny: Tucker I think we are supposed to go this way.

The two boys went up the staircase and into a room that had a cross.

Tucker: she wants us to pray?

Danny: no I don't think that's it

Tucker: well why else would we be here

Danny: I don't know

Danny and Tucker then looked around. Tucker saw the bust of a head.

Danny: don't touch anything

Tucker yeah, yeah

Tucker then lifted the ceramic head up.

Danny: I said don't touch anything

The wall on the right of Danny then opened up.

Tucker: you were saying

Danny rolled his eyes then walked through the doorway and up another staircase. About halfway up the dark staircase they could hear voices. They finally came to a small room that barley fit one person let alone two. The peeked through the vent and saw what looked like courtroom scene? Sam was seated on the right of a big guy in a black robe. On the far side were benches full of more men in black robes and powdered wigs.

Viscount Mabrey: … another Contatianian of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne. My nephew's father was my wife's sister. Therefore, Princess I am pleased to say that my nephew is ready to take her place as Contatiana's rightful King.

Sam's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped. He was telling her that she was not right to be Queen.

Sam: Shut up!

Viscount Mabrey: I beg your pardon

Sam: I mean …

Pamela: "shut up" doesn't always mean shut up. In America it's like "Oh, my," "Gee whiz," "wow."

Viscount Mabrey: thank you King Manson

Parliament Man: but isn't Princess Samantha first in line to ascend the throne?

Parliament Man: not yet. Contatiana law states that a princess must marry at twenty-one before she can take the throne.

Sam: first of all that law has never been in force and we don't have time to wait until my twenty-first birthday. A man doesn't have to marry to be king. I mean this is the 21st century. I should be given the same rights as any man. My mother … your Queen was diagnosed with cancer the other day. I was told to become queen by the end of the summer.

Danny: Yeah!

Everyone turned around and looked at each other. Danny covered his mouth. He could give anything to be able to turn invisible right now.

Lord Palimore: Contatiana shall have no queen lest she be bound to matrimony. That is the law of Contatiana for the last 300 years. Princess Samantha is not qualified to rule because she is underage and unwed. And forgive me your majesty but not all of us are sure that Princess Samantha is the most suitable to govern our great nation.

Sam glared at the man; her mother grabbed her hand and stroked it softly to calm her down.

All: Ooh!

Prime Minister: Gentlemen please, please. I suggest we allow Princess Samantha one year during which time she must marry and show us she is fit to be queen or she must forfeit the throne of Contatiana to Lord Devereaux.

Viscount Mabrey: I object. I object most strongly.

Everyone then started to yell different time frames. Sam gulped, she wasn't sure whether to give up the throne or fight for it. Then Lord Palimore stood up and banged his staff on the ground getting complete silence

Lord Palimore: 30 days

Ten minutes later everyone walked out leaving Sam by herself. Her grandmother then was wheeled in. She smiled at her granddaughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Sam: this is so unfair

Grandma Manson: you don't have to do this Sam; you don't have to become queen.

Sam: but mom wants me to … she believes I can do this, and I … I want to show her she was right and give her comfort that I can become queen.

Grandma: Sammie, courage is not (Sam then joins in) the absence of fear,

Sam: but rather the judgment that something else is more important … than fear.

Sam looked around her at all the pictures.

Sam: there are 550 years of Manson's on these walls and I will be up there next to my mother. I'm sure I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler.

Grandma Manson: spoken like a true queen.

Sam's grandma the kissed Sam on the forehead one more time before she was wheeled out. Sam sighed and looked at the painting of her mother.

Sam: I know you're there

Tucker: Sam that was awesome … putting those old people in their place.

Sam: yeah …

Tucker: and when you said that you should be given the same right as any man I was

Sam: don't say something you'll regret

Tucker: Danny was the one who screamed

Danny: Tucker move over I am shoved in the corner of the room … ow that was my foot

Tucker: sorry it's so small and dark in here I can't see.

Danny: Sam are you okay?

Sam: god my life is so screwed up. I am getting married at age seventeen, and supposed to queen. If I am not enough of a freak already let's make me pregnant too

Danny: uh

Sam: that is not happening!

Danny: I know … I know

It was silent for a while

Danny: Sam?

Sam: am I making the right decision? You know marring and being queen.

It was silent and neither of the two knew what to say.

Danny: I think you can do it, but the question is do you want to.

Sam sighed and sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She ran her fingers up her face and through her hair then looked at her the painting of her grandmother father and mother.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sam walked off stage after she made her opening speech with a forced smile. She then walked over to Kevin who was waiting for her.

Kevin: very charming

Sam: glad you enjoyed it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go unscrew my smile.

Sam stretched out her mouth and looked up at the stage, where a woman wearing a blue dress stood smiling.

Sam: so let's see I have mingled with mostly everyone … I have made a speech, and I have had pictures taken. If no one minds I think I am going to go take a walk by myself before I scream and pull my hair out.

Kevin: you deserve it, besides I think it is time where I go mingle with everyone.

Sam smiled and walked away. While she walked down a flowered path she caught Danny in the corner of her eye. She looked at him thinking about how well he looked and how calm he was, yet she still felt uncomfortable. They had just fought again last night when Sam tried to have a fun night with her two friends, but instead they argued leaving Tucker and Kevin in the middle of it. He then walked over to her. She didn't make eye contact, looked down and around playing with the program in her hands.

Danny: fantastic party

Sam: it is

Danny: you know you and Kevin make such a lovely couple.

Sam: we do. Thanks.

Danny: it's a shame you're not attracted to him.

Sam: I know, it …

Danny then began to walk away leaving Sam stutter.

Sam: you … I … come back here.

Sam sped walked after him, after chasing him a great distance they ended up by a fountain a great distance away from the party.

Sam: come back here. You … you can't just say something like that and walk away. I will have you know that I am very attracted to Kevin.

Danny: well, obviously.

Sam: I am … we are perfect for each other. He understands me …

Danny: understands you? Wow. What passion. I didn't hear you mention love.

Sam: you are so jealous

Danny: why would I be jealous of Andrew? He's got to spend the rest of his life married to you.

Sam then scrunched up her face and smacked Danny with her program.

Sam: I loathe you

Danny then took the program and smacked her back.

Danny: I loathe you

Sam then took the program back and smacked him again.

Sam: you don't even know what loath means

Danny then pulled her in for a kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him pack letting it grow a little. Her hands started to roam up his warm soft hair, then her eyes then popped out and she pushed him off her.

Sam: wait. What are you doing? What is wrong with you? You can't just go around kissing people. Particularly not engaged people.

Danny: you enjoyed it. You want to kiss again?

Sam: well, I … No! Stop trying to confuse me.

Danny: what's confusing about a kiss?

Sam: you're just trying to make me not marry Andrew not become queen because you are jealous that all the attention is around me and not phantom.

Danny: Well, maybe I am … and maybe I just like kissing you.

Danny then pulled her close.

Sam: You … you stay away from me.

Sam then pushed him away but in attempt she fell backward into the fountain pulling Danny along with her. Danny moved over to her to help her up.

Danny: Sam

Sam: You know what? I have an idea. I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you go underwater and I'll count to a million?

Sam then stood up and stormed out of the fountain soaking wet.

Danny: Sam, careful … Sam

Sam found her way back to palace where she was greeted by her mother. She walked up the steps and to her mom who held a shocked expression on her face.

Pamela: do I want to know?

Sam: I don't think so.

Sam then walked into the castle, and up the stairs, down the hall, and to the right. She walked straight back to her bathroom and stripped her clothes. She grabbed a pair of clean sweats not planning on going back to the party. Sam bent over and rubbed her soaking hair with a towel. She then heard someone walk in. She walked out to her room and saw Claire standing there with a remote.

Claire: Princess, I think you should see this.

She turned on the television and a woman with reddish brown curly hair with a painted smile sat in big green chair, in her hands were note cards and to the right of her on the table was a glass of water. Then a picture of Sam and Danny kissing popped up on the screen. The kiss from when she told him about her mom getting cancer.

Kerry: and here's the royal exclusive I promised.

Sam groaned and threw herself on the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and made herself listen to what was being said.

Kerry: After generations of boring royals who never misbehaved, Contatiana finally has a world-class scandal, proving that we should have brought in an American long ago. Will Prince Kevin of Dendria still marry such a naughty, naughty princess? Or will Princess Samantha give up the throne and Lord Devereaux be our new king? Well that will be a moment of regret for Princess Samantha, remember to keep your frown upside-down.

Claire then clicked off the TV and looked at Sam who had a confused expression on her face. Kevin then walked in; Sam immediately jumped up as Claire tiptoed out.

Sam: Kevin, I am so sorry. I promise you he kissed me.

Kevin: yes, but Sam, you still enjoyed it, didn't you? You had your arms around him so that must mean you enjoyed it. I don't think you understand I am an extremely eligible bachelor in Dendria. I really am, and how would you feel if I went and kissed Fea? And …. I still think this marriage is a good idea.

Sam looked at him half confused half relived.

Kevin: Sam?

He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Sam's eyes were wide and stayed opened. Kevin pulled away looked at her. She blinked a couple times and forced a smile.

Kevin: so? Anything?

Sam: I really want to say yes, but no. There's just no … spark.

Kevin: me too.

Sam: (a little shocked) really?

Kevin: really. I mean it was pleasurable.

Sam: very

Kevin: very pleasant, but, but, no fireworks.

Sam: none … (sigh) what are we going to do? Look we will … we will figure something out.

Sam walked over to her window and sat on the edge. Kevin looked at her for a second.

Kevin: Sam.

Sam turned her head from the window to Kevin.

Kevin: a gentleman never backs down on his word. We are going to … we're going to stand up in church and say "I do," and by the end of the summer we will be man and wife. And you are going to make an amazing queen of Contatiana.

Sam looked at him with saddened eyes and kissed his cheek.

Sam: thank you

Kevin then took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. Sam smiled and looked back up at him.

Jeremy then walked into the room with a not to happy look on his face.

Jeremy: Kevin will you place give Samantha and I a moment alone

Kevin: sure

Kevin then walked out leaving Sam alone with her steamed father.

Jeremy: when are you going to start acting responsibly? Kissing a man who is not your betrothed? Coming out of a fountain dripping wet with the same man, who is not your betrothed?

Sam: do you think I plan for this kind of stuff to happen? I lost it. Sometimes you just lose it.

Jeremy: you can't afford to lose it. Other people lose it. You're supposed to find it. People look up to you, and you're held to higher standards of behavior. Can you try to grasp that concept?

Sam: the concept is grasped. The execution is a little elusive.

Jeremy: I would say so.

Sam: (muttering to herself while walking out)

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Kevin sitting there with a carton of ice cream and two spoons. Sam sat across from him and sighed taking the spoon.

Sam: so this is it?

Kevin: what do you mean?

Sam: I am going to be married and be queen at seventeen. Is this going to be it?

Kevin: this doesn't have to be

Sam: I know I have the choice, but I just feel I would letting so many people down, and when I visited those children it just showed me how much of an idiot I was being. I was complaining about being the princess, thinking only about the tiaras, dresses, parties, and then I realized it is so much more. Now I am going to be queen. I have an arranged marriage instead of finding love. I have to be something I am not, be strong for everyone, and be firm but fare, but yet life is not fare.

Kevin: why is life unfair?

Sam: my life or life

Kevin: whatever you want to get off your chest.

Sam: okay so the man I am marrying is actually turned out to be a best friend, but the man I am in love with is the best friend.

Kevin: well I got you to turn around.

Sam: so I should go to his window

Kevin: what would you say?

Sam thought for a bit, and then smiled.

00000

Kevin ran into the room where Danny and Tucker were sitting.

Kevin: Danny look out your window!

Danny: why what's going on

Kevin: Just look out your window. Princess is throwing pebbles.

Danny got up and walked over to the window and leaned out to see Sam whistling and throwing pebbles and the side window. Danny held a nervous smile and Tucker and Kevin stood in the back listening in.

Danny: Sam? Aren't you going to get in trouble?

Sam then smiled wide and looked up pretending not to see him.

Sam: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

Danny: what?

Kevin: she is saying that she loves you it is just your name

Danny: she doesn't love me because of my name

Kevin: Montague and Capulet?

Danny gave him a blank stare

Kevin: Romeo and Juliet?

Danny still gave him a blank stare.

Kevin: a book? Oh never mind … she is saying it is your name because it is not royal and is saying that if you deny that you are not royal then she can love or if you return your love she can deny that she is not royal.

Tucker: oh I get it

Danny: what do I say?

Kevin: what you feel …

Danny turned and looked down to Sam looking up with a nervous smile on her face.

Danny: Sam? Look I can't make you give this up for me. Even if you say you don't mind or you want to I won't let you. I'll be your friend again, and stop this thing between us. You should marry Kevin and be queen.

Sam: Danny …

Danny: no Sam … this is my entire fault and I am sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you, but I realize with you standing there that I can't let you do this. I can't let you give up something this big for me. I am who I am supposed to be, and you should be who you are supposed to be which is queen.

Sam: how do you know I am supposed to be a queen?

Danny: I have known you for almost forever and one thing that never changed was you wanting to make a difference and make change to the world … now here is your chance to do what is right.

Danny the turned and walked back into the room, Sam sighed and looked down walking into the dark misty garden. She brushed her hand softly against the row of flowers. She thought about everything that has happened to her this past year. She then thought about if she made different decisions along the road that she walked to get her here. What would happen if she didn't go to his window? If she didn't want to marry Kevin? If she didn't invite her friends to come stay with her for the summer? If she didn't go that one night with Kevin? If she refused to go to Catatiana? If she didn't fight with Paulina? If she didn't kiss Danny? If she didn't tell Danny? If she didn't get drunk? If she refused to be a Princess? What would have happened? Where would she be standing now? Well too late to change the past the only thing to do is look forward to the future.

Sam: I will be who I am even if I am not who I think I am.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sam lied on the green grass trying to relax, but it wasn't possible. Her mom came back from her first chemo today which didn't help Sam's head. Thoughts buzzed in her head filling it up to the point she wanted to scream. In two days she would make her walk up the aisle and say "I do," and today was her bridal shower. Every Princess that knew Sam would be there. Sam then finally stood up when she heard someone calling. She then saw Claire standing there.

Sam: yes?

Claire: You still need to pick the ballroom or the grand hall for the party.

Sam: oh yes um the ballroom, just make sure its casual and instead of chairs place a few couches.

Claire: okay and Annabelle said is now able to make it

Sam: okay make an extra bag and make sure she knows that I am delighted she was able to come … I will also tell her myself at the party … thank you.

Claire then walked away.

Tucker: am I invited

Sam turned and looked at Tucker and Danny who were standing there starting at her with pleading faces.

Sam: no, you boys will be going out with Kevin tonight. I think to some concert or something

Danny: ooh how fun … going to a concert with someone I barely know and get along with

Sam: maybe you could pretend to like him because you know with you having to marry him and all oops that's me. Remember I am the one forced into this! you should be happy you aren't forced to marry someone at seventeen.

Danny: you were never forced into anything

Sam: oh you did not just go there ….

Sam and Danny then started arguing again leaving Tucker standing there unable to say anything. It had been like this for a while, but not consistently sometimes they did get along. For example when they four of them would watch movies, or at the parade, or even last night when they went dirt biking and to a club, but they definitely argued a lot and about stupid stuff. The summer was almost and Tucker was afraid this would be the last all three spent it together.

Tucker: will you two quit it!

Danny and Sam turned and looked at Tucker. Sam then looked down at the ground.

Sam: I have to go do some things then get ready

Sam then huffed off leaving Danny looking at the ground, embarrassed, mad, and frustrated.

Tucker: you're the one who told her not to give it up so stop acting jealous and start being friends again

Danny: Princesses don't marry guys like me!

Tucker: but

Danny: but nothing, we are going to go through with as if nothing has changed

Tucker: I still think you are making a mistake.

Danny: (sigh) so what do we do know

Tucker: want to go swimming

Danny: I guess

The two then walked back to the castle ready to spend another day without Sam. They had only come thinking everything would be normal again and they would get to hang out with their best friend like the summers before, but that didn't go as planned. They were happy for Sam, and supportive of her, but they just wanted the old Sam back.

0000

Sam was curled up on her bed with a blanket covering her. Felt like she was on a rocking boat while her stomach was a dog in a circus doing back flips. Tucker sat in a chair next to the bed, while Kevin sat next to her.

Tucker: Sam you're not looking so hot

Sam: I think its food poisoning. The only part of me that doesn't hurt is my hair.

Kevin: aw you want me to go fire the chef

Sam: thanks, but I told Jerold to yell at him for me.

There was then a knock at the door.

Tucker: That's Danny are you sure you want us to go to the concert?

Sam: yes go have a good time being bachelors.

Tucker: cool.

Danny then walked in.

Danny: well, well, well, Tucker told me about the fabulous food tasting you had after our talk this morning. Looks like someone got their just desserts.

Sam: (whiny) no dessert talk!

Danny: really, you don't want to talk about warm gooey custard or how about a fried egg when the yolk is all runny and snot like.

Sam whined and tried not to vomit. She clutched her stomach and curled up more.

Sam: Danny do me a favor … kick yourself in the ass.

Danny: I can't do that, but I can do this.

Danny then jumped up and down on the bed while Sam scrunched up.

Sam: stop it … please.

Danny then jumped off and looked at the two standing there.

Danny: you guys ready?

Kevin: Sam, I'm staying here with you

Sam: Kevin no, you are so sweet, but I want you to go and have a good time, this is your bachelor party.

Kevin: okay, but if you need anything or if you want me to come back call me.

Sam: aw Kevin you're such a good (stops and starts to vomit, but nothing comes up) guy

Sam then leans in a hugs him, Kevin hugs her but also pulls away at the same time. He then stands up and walks over to the door. Sam curled back up and forced her eyes shut trying to sleep. Sam then heard the door reopen.

Sam: Kevin I told you go –

Sam then saw Danny standing there.

Danny: I know we are supposed to be hating each other but I couldn't leave you here like this.

Sam: what about he has to spend the rest of his life with me

Danny: you know it couldn't be that bad. … You need anything, water, aspirin, a bucket?

Sam: just stay here with me … okay you know what maybe a bucket

Danny: okay

Danny then got up and went to get a bucket. He placed it next to her on the floor. He then sat next to her and stroked her hair trying to help her get to sleep. Claire then walk in startled to see Danny.

Claire: ooh … I'm sorry

Sam: is there something you need?

Claire: what should I tell everyone?

Sam: that I have become sick and I am unable to make it. Make sure they have a good time. Oh and have Kevin's sister Deidra host the party.

Claire: will do

Claire then walked out. Danny looked at Sam who lied back down hopefully for the final time tonight.

Danny: you know she thinks we … um we

Sam: you know what I don't really care what she thinks right now.

Danny: okay … … uh Sam

Sam: hmm?

Danny: I'm sorry. I don't know why I am being such a jerk … it's just that I guess I miss you because you aren't around anymore. And I know it's not your fault but I don't know who else to take it out on. I mean there are no ghosts around here.

Sam: I know

Danny: but I don't want to play these games anymore I miss you … I miss hanging out with you.

Sam: I miss that too

Danny: okay … good so can we please go back to being friends.

Sam: I'd like that

Danny smiled and continued stroking her hair. It wasn't soon later that Sam had fallen asleep.

0000

Sam took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She then saw Danny smiling at her from the foot of her oversized bed. The windows were open and sun burst through. Everything was quiet as if everyone was gone expect them. Sam sat up and looked Danny who was still in his jeans and button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Sam: hey

Danny: hi

Sam: why's it so quiet

Danny: everyone took a trip to the beach except for a couple maids, security guards, and your mom… you've been out for like fourteen hours.

Sam: are you kidding me

Danny: you know you talk in your sleep … who's Chris?

Sam: angel, please don't tell anyone I still like him. So you stayed with me the whole night?

Danny smiled and half nodded at her.

Sam: wow!

Danny: how sweet am I huh!?

Sam laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Sam: sorry I was hard on you these past few weeks … I mean I was just so hurt

Danny: hey forget about it.

Sam: okay

Just then Claire walked in a little shocked to see Danny still sitting there.

Claire: excuse me

Sam: no it's alright

Claire: um yes princess your mother would like to see you when you have a moment.

Sam: alright

Claire then walked out. Sam sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Danny: well I'll let you go

Sam: wait

Danny looked at her.

Sam: I um … you uh …

Danny: Sam are you trying to tell me something?

Sam then got up and walked over to a wall and leaned her head on the book self. She then mumbled something.

Danny: I didn't catch that

Sam mumbled something again

Danny: Sam, I sorry I can't understand what you're saying

Sam: I said I don't know what to say … I don't even know how to look at her. I haven't seen her since before her first chemo treatment. What if she is totally different? I knew she was sick and had cancer and all, but what I now she actually looks sick. You know what I mean.

Danny: Sam, you mom loves you … and she doesn't need you to be strong just like you don't expect her to be strong for you. You just have to be there for each other.

Sam: but what if she does ask me to strong for her … I can't do all this and that at the same time.

Danny thought for bit, the last thing he wanted was to say the wrong thing.

Sam: you know I need to stop asking what if and just do … right?

Danny: I honestly don't know … I wish I did so I could say something and sound all smart but all I know is that she is as scared as you are.

Sam sigh and half smiled nervously before walking out. She then walked down the long hallway. She came to huge double doors with a gold trim. Sam gulped then knocked quietly. A maid with brown golden hair answered and curtsied. She then led Sam into the bed room. The room had cream colored walls and classic furniture. Her mom was propped up by pillows on the bed. A trey with juice and pills was next to her. Her mom was unbelievably pale and weak.

Pamela: Samantha please sit

Sam did as she was told and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Pamela: so you're getting married tomorrow

Sam: yeah, but if you are too tired to come you can just watch

Pamela held her hand to silence Sam. Sam looked down and stopped talking.

Pamela: I will be there for my daughter's wedding. I just thought I should share a few words of wisdom and pass something's down to my only child who is also about to become queen.

Sam: do you think I am ready

Pamela: I have always known you could do this. I've been thinking about it a great deal and the truth is I think you will make a very fine queen. You know people think queens are supposed to wear tiaras, always look pretty and live happily ever after, but it's so much more than that. It's a real job.

Sam: you are an extraordinary person mom, and I don't think I am meant to do this. I would be so afraid that I would disappoint the people of Catatiana and I couldn't bear to disappoint you again.

Pamela: I made my choice. Duty to my country over love. It's what I always done, it seems. It was drummed into me my whole life. Well, like I said I have faith in you.

Sam: thanks

Pamela then reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. Pamela then continued talking and sharing advise for her daughter. Sam listened politely trying not to cry from seeing the strong mother she once had to the weak, delicate one that lied before her eyes. Every now and then Pamela would cough and close her eyes, but she tried to not fall asleep, but after a short while she could not stay awake any longer. Instead of leaving Sam decided to stay next to her mother. She wasn't going to bother she was just going to read and stay beside her. As Sam went over to the bookshelf to pick and interesting book she started to remember how even though her mother was barely home, she still managed to be there for Sam and even though she didn't agree with many of Sam's choices she had always tried to respect them as much she could. One thing was always true and that was that Pamela did love her daughter just as Sam had loved her mother.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sam rubbed her eyes rolled to her back. She then sighed heavily.

Sam: I'm getting married today

Sam then got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and went to brush her teeth while it warmed up. "Isn't a wedding day supposed to happy? Aren't I supposed to be happy, nervous and excited? Then why aren't I? Why do I feel scared? Is scared the same as nervous? I thought being nervous was a good thing, but being scared was bad. Maybe not bad, but bad compared to nervous. Like when you were nervous you were excited, when you were scared you were well frightened. Though maybe I'm wrong, maybe they are the same thing and I have no idea what I'm talking about. Kevin is a good match. We have the same things in common. We are good friends. … That's it we are just friends. Maybe we weren't meant to more. Is there true love or can something grow to be more? Can Kevin and I become more than friends? My mother and father grew fond of each other … right? Maybe I need to stop thinking." Sam then got out of the shower. She towel dried her hair and threw a robe on. She then heard a knock on door. When she opened it she saw one of her ladies maids standing there.

Georgette: Your highness, we're running very late.

Sam: (sigh) grandma says the queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.

Carlo: Carlo is back to turn a caterpillar into a butterfly.

Sam jumped and saw the familiar itailian stylist standing there with his two lady assistants.

Sam: Carlo

Carlo: (to assistants) Coat off. I tell you, when I say "butterfly," the coat comes off. Principessa Sam

Sam: Carlo.

Carlo: (to ladies maids) okay you need to get out because we have to get to work.

Sam sat down in front of the vanity hesitantly remembering what Carlo had done to her Goth style, but she was to be a queen so could she be Goth anymore?

After a period of time Carlo had the first hairstyle done. Sam turned around and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Sam: I look like a moose

Carlo: Yes, but a very cute moose. Make all the boy moose go … (honks)

Sam: I have antlers

Carlo: (honks)

After another period of time Carlo had finishes the second hairstyle. Sam again turned around, but more impatient and nervous. Again her eyes widened and mouth dropped.

Sam: I look like a poodle

Carlo: that's just the way I feel. Here we go again.

000

Tucker fixed his tux in the full length mirror. He couldn't believe his friend was getting married. He thought she would never marry. That she would come up with some activist reason not to, though here at seventeen she was getting married and becoming queen. He then wondered if Sam was going to come finish high school with them, or if she would finish it here, or even finish at all. There was then a knock at the door. He turned and saw Danny walk in wearing jeans and tee shirt and a leather jacket.

Tucker: you're not dressed

Danny: I can't go through with this …I going to the airport to buy a plane ticket and I'm going home … when you get back to amity give me a call and we'll get together.

Tucker: I guess I am not going to be able to talk you out of this

Danny: I can't stand there and watch the girl I love be married to someone else

Tucker: I still think you are walking away too soon. You are making a big mistake

Danny: No, it's the one thing I'm doing right.

Tucker: alright … I'll see you when school starts promise not to get too injured.

Danny: alright

The two the shared a quick hug and Danny walked out. Then walked down the steps and into the throne room. Sam was slouched in her throne. Her hair was done, her makeup was painted on, her dress was radiant, and her tiara sparkled. Sam sat up and smiled when she saw Danny walk in.

Danny: If I may be so bold, I would like an audience with Your Highness.

Sam motioned for him to go ahead half confused. Danny walked around to the front of the throne and knelt before her.

Sam: what is your dilemma young man?

Danny: You are, in fact. I'm in love with the queen-to-be.

Sam smiled when her ears heard something they longed to hear for the longest time.

Danny: Sam, all I wanted for this past week is for you and I to be friends again, but as I sat there watching you sleep the other night, I realized that I don't want to be sitting next to you. I want to be lying next to you. And being friends isn't good enough. I can't go back to being just friends, but I can't ask you to give all of this up for me. I also can't stand there and watch you marry someone other guy. I just wanted to say good bye before I left and if you are ever back home promise to look me up.

Sam stood as he walked out. Georgenne then came running up holding the hand of the flower girl.

Georgenne: Your Highness, everyone is taking their seats.

Sam stood there for another moment, then turned and followed the woman in the pink dress out. Everyone mingled as they found their seats. At the front was Kevin dressed in a navy blue jacket with three medals, a yellow and blue sash and epaulettes. When then music began everyone watched the brides maids and their escorts walk down the aisle. Jerold stood in the back. He knocked on the wooden door, Sam peeked her head out. The bride's maids were still walking down the long aisle.

Jerold: I just wanted to say that the heart does things for reasons that reasons cannot understand.

Sam: how did-

Jerold: the maids know all.

Sam then shut the door, still waiting for her entrance music and the double doors to be opened up. Everyone stood up and turned to face the back, when the doors opened Sam emerged. She was beautiful. She started up the aisle with a smile while everyone awed at her. About halfway up she started to slow down and then finally stopped. Everyone looked at her confused, Sam froze looking for words.

Sam: I… I …(clears throat) I'm going to need a minute or two.

Sam then handed her bouquet to the nearest person and ran back down the aisle. When she ran outside cameras flashed and everyone screamed her name. Sam screamed and ran to the side of the building to hide. Sam crumpled to the floor breathing heavily and told herself to get a grip. Her grandmother then came after her.

Grandma: oh my dear. Sam.

Sam then jumped up.

Sam: Oh, Grandma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I just need a minute.

Grandma: no

Sam: I can do this

Grandma: no

Sam: (whisper) I can't do this

Grandma: I know. Darling, listen to me. Sam, I want you to make your choices as a woman. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes. There'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now you can go back in there and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart.

Sam nodded and hugged her grandma. Sam then walked back inside. Everyone stood up as Sam paced down the aisle. When she made it to the alter Kevin took her arm. Sam stopped him.

Sam: Kevin, wait. Everyone deserves the chance to find true love, right?

Kevin: yes

Sam then held up the engagement ring he had given her.

Sam: including us?

Kevin: (taking the ring) uh …Thank you. For, for uh … saving me from doing the proper thing for once in my life. Now all I have to do is tell Mummy.

Sam: I have to tell everyone else.

Both: good luck.

Sam collected herself as she walked over to the podium Kevin took his seat.

Sam: welcome. A few moments ago I realized the only reason I was getting married was because of a law, and that didn't seem like a good enough reason. So … I won't be getting married today. Some time ago I was told that I was the princess of this country, and I was afraid. I told myself that I was afraid because I was Goth and I couldn't be a princess, but I was really afraid of what people may think of me 

as their princess. Then I wondered what I would do. Then I realized how many stupid time a day I use the word I. Then I thought about the other billions of people on this planet and I was worrying about myself. If I cared about all the other people out there instead of just me that's probably a much better use of my time. When I arrived to this country I still had little intention to be a princess, then I saw the people and wondered how lost they would be without a leader. I then realized how much more there is to being a princess then looking pretty, and wearing tiaras. I finally thought I could so this, that everything was going to be okay. I was then told about thirty days ago that my mother, Queen Pamela has cancer and that I had to become queen. I then found out that to become queen I had to marry. I didn't think that was very fair. I ask the members of parliament to think about your daughters, your nieces, your sisters, and your granddaughters, and ask yourselves: would you force them to do what you're trying to make me do? I believe I would be a great queen. I understand Catatiana to be a land that combines the beauty of the past with all the best hope of the future. I feel in heart that I can rule Catatiana. I … I love Catatina. Do you think that I would be up here in a wedding dress if I didn't? I stand here; ready to take my place as your queen. Without a husband. And if you chose me to be queen I will do things my way, what I think is right. I will be who I am, not some picture perfect woman, but a strong woman who stands up for what she believes in. I have been told that I am bright and caring, but I also have visions. One that can take Catatiana forward. I woke up this morning as Sam Manson, but now I chose to be Samantha Marianne Amelia Mansion Queen of Catatiana.

Jeremy then walked over to Sam.

Jeremy: (coughing) make a motion.

Sam: Prime Minster

Prime Minister: yes Princess?

Sam: I move to abolish the marriage law, as it applies to present and future queens of Catatiana. Will anyone second my motion?

Everyone began to fidget and look around.

Lord Parliamore: I second the motion. It's time we had a new tradition. I like change. I may grow a mustache.

Prime Minister: all those in favor of abolishing the marriage rule, say, "Aye."

One person then stood up. Then another, then another, and finally all of them stood up.

Prime Minister: the ayes have it.

Lord Parlamore: congratulations princess, and I may say so myself … you rule

Sam laughed and everyone clapped. Her family smiled at her, they were so proud of her. This was it …. Sam was going to become a queen. Kevin then walked over.

Kevin: you know just because we weren't love doesn't mean that you didn't love someone who loves you back

Sam: so you don't think it's too late

Kevin: it's never too late.

Sam smiled and thought for a moment.

Sam: …. Can you do me a favor?

Kevin: anything

Sam: Claire ….

Claire then came running over.

000

Danny sat in the airport; it had been quite some time now. He then heard his flight number called for boarding. He stood up and walked over to the gate. He showed the woman his ticked and made his way onto the plane. He squished past people trying to find a seat.

Sam: so did you know they stopped serving peanuts on airplanes. I asked and uh apparently a lot of people are allergic to them, so they now serve pretzels.

Danny stared at her thunderstruck. He then sat next to her still in total shock.

Sam: hey

Danny: you were at the wedding

Sam: yeah I know, so were a lot of other people. I then realized that only getting married because of a law was pretty stupid then I made this whole big speech. I then was able to track you and find out what flight you were taking bought a ticket on the same flight and Jerold drove me over. Who knew that being a security guard to royals you could drive faster than ambulances? I mean how dense is that!?

Danny: when did you decide this?

Sam: I made it about partly up the aisle then ran back.

Danny: so you gave up being a queen for me.

Sam: not exactly, you see you were very persistent in me being queen. That was part of my speech I then made a motion, and I am finishing up my last year of school with everyone go to college then become queen, but I think Kevin would be a good ruler for that period of time.

Danny: you're coming home with me

Sam: you see I still need to give Lancer the huge finale research paper, and I still haven't knocked Paulina's lights out for kissing you, and you can't fight ghosts by yourself and Jazz is not considered help so someone needed to do all those things. Plus, I don't think I could have done the whole letting you walk away with the last word thing.

Danny: you're coming home with me

Sam: yup

Danny sat back for a second with a smiled spread all the way across his face then jumped up and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her, she was smiling, but this was her real smile one that hadn't been spread across her face in a while.

Danny: but, why me?

Sam: because even when you're invisible I know you're there and every time I am near you my heart leaps and I can't catch my breath … because I can't stand to see you with anyone else, because I can't stand to see me with anyone else. … (Laugh) because I love you.

Danny smiled and the two kissed again. Danny then sat back with a smile spread across his face again. Sam looked him as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She knew this was the start of her future. She then felt like everything was going to be okay. That even if everything wouldn't be okay he would be there for her. True he was no prince but she was never one for a fairytale ending even if she was a princess.


End file.
